Impossible To Move On!
by saracullen1215
Summary: What happens if in the meadow, Laurent got a swipe at Bella before being interrupted? Now Bella has a new family but what happens when 100 years later she and her family come face-to-face with the Cullen's? Will sparks fly again or will somebody grow jealous? Will she hold grudges or forgive them? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: New life!

**Author's Note: This is another ending for New Moon. I personally like this one. **

**Summary: What happens if in the meadow, Laurent got a swipe at Bella before being interrupted? Now Bella has a new family but what happens when 100 years later she and her family come face-to-face with the Cullen's? Will sparks fly again or will somebody grow jealous? Hope you enjoy! Please, Read & Review.**

**Rating: Rated T**

**Disclaimer: All things related to twilight belong to the wonderful S.M**

**Warning: I have read a story like this and just wanted to try and write a little differently. All the character names are different and most of the talents too. The story line is not the same and is only loosely related. **

* * *

_**READ TO UNDERSTAND STORY:**_

**List of Vampire Talents:**

**Bella – She can create any illusion on herself or anybody else. (She does not have a shield but nobody can influence her cause she had that since she was human) – She did not want to be reminded of her past so she changed her name to Sabrina.**

**Kiara – She can manipulate thoughts and make you remember what she want you to.**

**Addison – She can turn invisible and make anyone else invisible too.**

**Ryder – He has power over anything related to water. Eg: He can walk, float . . . on water. He can make it rain and can cry too.**

**Payton – He can tell when someone is going to die or turn into a vampire by smelling the person's scent just once.**

**Tia: Can make anybody like her by manipulating the negative feeling towards her to positive feelings. (It does not work on Bella though/She is not part of the Parks coven.)**

**Coven Name: Parks**

**Coven Leader: Payton**

**Mates: Payton/Addison; Ryder/Kiara **

**Type of Vampire's: Vegetarians **

**(The idea of creating a family name based on everyone's first name's belongs to iluvpynk)**

**P**ayton

**A**ddison

**R**yder

**K**iara

**S**abrina

* * *

Impossible To Move On!

Chapter 1: A New Life!

In The Meadow, 2006

(Page 213, New Moon)

Laurent sniffed the breeze that blew threads of my hair in his direction. "Mouthwatering," he repeated, inhaling deeply. I tensed for the spring. _Edward save me. _I thought. _I love you, Edward please help me. _Then it came, a sharp sting on my neck as Laurent pounced on me. I started to scream with the pain that came along with it. I thrashed and kicked to get free. Suddenly I couldn't feel Laurent on me instead I felt a pair of cool arms wrapped around me, carrying me somewhere. I heard the voice that belonged to the person carrying me. It said "I've got you, you'll be OK now,"

It was a nice sweet voice but it was not Edward's like I was hoping. "Edward," I whispered "No," the voice of the male said "I am Payton, I will help you and then we can find this Edward" he reassured me. Before I could tell him that I didn't want to find Edward, the pain took over spreading from my neck to my arms, my chest, my legs, my EVERYTHING! I screamed a loud blood-curling scream. I wanted to die. Edward abandoned me and now I was going to love him forever without his love in return.

"Kill me," I managed to get out, "I am burning from inside . . . out." I finally said. "I know," he said "but it will pass in a few days, don't worry" Days! I was going to be burning for DAYS! "KILL ME, PLEASE JUST KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO BURN FOR DAYS! I DON'T WANT BECOME A VAMPIRE! Please just KILL me!" I shouted at him. He started soothing me and then set me down on something flat and warm and soft.

I couldn't even form coherent sentences any more, the pain took over completely. All I could do was pray to god that this would be over soon. I started screaming and kicking. I didn't know what else to do. The pain was too much and I was in agony. My brain pitched in then saying that this is what I wanted so, that I could be with Edward forever, but what was the point of living forever when your reason for living doesn't want you anymore.

The pain from Edward's departure added on to the burning in my chest. I was screaming so much I thought I might lose my voice even though I am going to be a vampire now. I don't want this life. I . . . I . . . This is all . . . wrong! All I could think now was 'why Edward, why would you let this happen to me'

Suddenly the pain started to fade from my fingers, leaving a tingling sensation where the pain had been. It started to disappear from my toes, hands, legs now there was only a small amount of pain in my chest. Suddenly that was gone to and all I could fell was the pain that Edward left for me.

I opened my eyes and I could see _everything_! I realized now what I had become. I was a vampire. I would live forever. I lost the love of my life and now I was to live forever with the pain of that. I looked around and noticed four vampires staring at me. The first was a girl with amber brown hair, golden eyes. She had a slim body and long legs yet she wasn't the tallest in the group. She looked like she wan sixteen or seventeen and she had a friendly and happy expression on her face.

Next to her was a very handsome boy with honey blonde hair and golden eyes. His hair fell shabbily near his forehead kind of like short bangs. He was taller than the girl he had his arm around, which was the one with amber hair.

There was another couple was standing near them. The girl had dark brown hair and golden eyes again. I finally realized why they all had golden eyes. They were vampires and they only hunted _animals. _Like the . . . like the . . . Cullens. I forced myself to think the name. The girl had a friendly expression again but, it was mixed with concern. She had a beautiful figure as well.

The boy holding her hand had well cropped brown hair and perfect features. He had a kind and welcoming expression on his face. From that I could tell that he was the coven leader. He spoke first in a very charming voice. "Hello," he said "I am Payton and you are?" "I am . . ." What should I say and why did my voice sound so weird. "Sabrina" I finished. I decide that I would not tell them of my past. It would be easier to forget that way and now that I was vampire I could lie. "Well, Sabrina . . ." he started "This is my mate Addison," "Hello," she said a bit shy. "That is Ryder and his mate Kiara" Payton continued.

"Sup, Sabree." The blonde male named Ryder said. I could tell that he was a very carefree guy. He looked pleased that I was there even though I just met him. "Hello, Sabrina. Like Payton said I am Kiara and am hoping that you would be my sister. If you would then we should go shopping right away."

"Kiara," Payton said "You are coming on way to strong" "Oh, sorry" she said embarrassed. I responded to Kiara saying "I don't know anything about you yet, and I hate shopping but I think I would like to have you as a sister." She jumped up and down saying "Yay," "Kiara," Payton warned "Sorry," she said to me again. "It's Ok, I like you. You remind me of someone I used to know,"

"So do any of you have talents or something?" I asked and everyone looked shocked for a second before Addison said "You know what we are?" "Umm . . . Yeah." "How?" Ryder asked. "Well . . . um . . . you see . . . I was friends with some vampires." "Oh," was all Payton could say "Cool, tell us about them, little sis'" Ryder said. It felt good hearing him say that, it felt like I belonged somewhere.

"I would," I started "but I know nothing about you guys, would you care educate me big bro'?" I said. Payton took charge then explaining everything. He told me he was changed in 1974 then found Addison dyeing two years later. Kiara and Ryder were together when they were human but met with a serious car accident and almost died. Payton found them and changed them as well.

He told me his power was to see when someone was going to die. All he had to do was come across their scent. He told me that he came across my scent while he was hunting. He immediately had a vision of Laurent about to attack me. He tried to get to the clearing but was too late.

Then Addison showed me her power which was to turn invisible. Ryder's talent was by-far the coolest talent I have ever seen. He could control water. He showed me by walking on the small lake outside. Then he blasted Addison with a water bomb that came out of nowhere. She turned invisible then and chased him around. Once she caught him she pinned him to the ground and threatened him.

Kiara could manipulate thoughts but she couldn't get a read on mine. She asked me why and I said "Well, I don't know but even when I was human my mind was always kind of private. One vampire I used to know had a similar talent. Even . . . _she_ could not get a read on me." I didn't want to think about _them. _I wished that I could just turn into somebody else.

"Woah!" Ryder said "How did you do that?" "Do what?" I asked him. "That, you just turned into someone else right in front of me." "I think I know," Payton said coming up behind me. "My friend has a similar talent, He was an illusionist. It takes practice though will help you, if you choose to stay?" He said. I looked around and said "I think I'll like it here." Kiara came up from behind me and started to hug me "good cause I would love to have you as a sister" she told me. "Me too." I responded.

They spent the rest of the evening explaining all the rules to me. I obviously knew most of them from the Cullens, but played along so I won't indicate that I know more than I let on. I decide that it didn't matter because I liked it here and I had a family now. That was all I needed. I was finally happy, after months of being depressed. I was going to spend my long life happily.

* * *

**Authors' Note: I hoped you liked it. Anyway the next chapter will be from Edward's point of view as he learns about Bella's disappearance. I already I have most of it done but I won't post it until I get some reviews. Please, please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Problems

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Or followed the story or whatever! You guys made my day. Please Review! Oh, one more thing – can anyone tell me how to get a Beta for my story! Thanks a bunch!**

**Note: Italics are thoughts that Edward is hearing. It changes to Alice's POV when Edward goes hunting.**

**Now presenting . . .**

* * *

Chapter 2: Problems!

EPOV . . .

"Knock, knock, knock" came a voice from my door. "What do you want Alice?" I said, my voice muffled because I was face down on my black leather couch. _I want to come in_ "Well, you can't" I whispered. _Too bad _she thought and came in. She came straight to the couch and pushed me off. I landed on my back, but made no move to get up.

It has been months since I saw my Angel. _She is not yours anymore, but you can change that! _Said a voice in the back of my mind. "Get up, right now Edward," Alice screamed "You should go hunt" she added in a lower voice after noticing me wince.

My mind was barely registered her words, because I curled up to my side and tried to fight back a sob at the thought of Bella not being mine anymore.

I could not hold it in anymore and broke out in tearless sobs, in front Alice. She sat down beside me and put my head in her lap. She stared to stroke my hair, trying to comfort me. _Edward, please stop crying I can't take it to see you like this. Please stop, just go back to her. You will feel better._

"Alice, I can't I need to keep her safe. Being away from her is painful but, I couldn't take it if something happened to her because of me. If I have to suffer to keep her safe, then so be it. Now, Alice I want to be alone, please?"

_No, not until you go hunting. You haven't gone in almost two months. How are you not dying from thirst? _

"Because, the pain of leaving her is over-shadowing my thirst." I whispered too low for even a vampire to hear, but she heard me anyway and said "Oh, Edward! Don't worry you will get past this." For once she was showing me sympathy, instead of her anger. _I am going to get Emmett so, that he can take you hunting. _

"But Ali . . ." She cut me off by saying "Don't argue with me Edward Cullen! Now go put on a fresh set of clothes and be downstairs in ten minutes" She said while standing up, she then reached for my arms and pulled me to my feet. I was too weak to protest though.

She put a fresh set of clothes on my bed and said "Ten minutes!"

"Bella," I moaned "I miss you my angel" I whispered. I tried to imagine what would happen if I went back as I was getting dressed. Surely she would hate me now. She might have even moved on. _Moved on. _That same voice in the back of my head said. _She can't move on, she is yours! "Shut up!" I yelled at myself._

Great, now I know that have finally gone crazy. I was yelling at myself. God, I was so crabby right now that I was irritated with myself. Maybe Alice was right I did need to go hunting. _That is not the only thing she was right about. _That voice said again.

At the thought of me being crabby, a memory popped into my head without my permission.

~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~

_I picked up a breadstick and began nibbling on the end, measuring his expression. I wondered when it would be okay to start questioning him._

_"Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes are so light," I commented, trying to distract him from whatever thought had left him frowning and somber._

_He stared at me, stunned. "What?"_

_"You're always crabbier when your eyes are black I expect it then," I went on. "I have a theory about that."_

_His eyes narrowed. "More theories?"_

_"Mm-hm." I chewed on a small bite of the bread, trying to look indifferent._

_"I hope you were more creative this time… or are you still stealing from comic books?" His faint smile _

_was mocking; his eyes were still tight._

_"Well, no, I didn't get it from a comic book, but I didn't come up with it on my own, either," I confessed._

_~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~_

_I am always crabby without you, love. _I thought to myself.

"Edward," Emmett's booming voice came from downstairs "Are ya coming or not?" he asked me "Not" I stated in a low voice but he still heard me. He was upstairs in a flash. He tucked me under his arm like a football and ran downstairs.

"Ok, let's go" I said once he put me down. With that we took off to go hunt.

APOV . . .

I finally got Edward to go hunting. It has been almost two months since he went. I missed my sarcastic fool of a brother but, I knew that it would take a while for him to get over Bella. Alright, _'get over Bella' _is the wrong statement. 'For the pain to die down a little' is the right statement.

He missed Bella. We all did. We all changed since Bella and now that she is not here we changed again. I haven't gone shopping in almost a WEEK! Emmett doesn't play as many pranks as before. Even Rose was affected; she barely comes out from the garage.

Edward changed the most though. He won't play his piano or listen to music. He won't read. He won't do ANYTHING actually! He lies down on his couch, thinks of Bella and cries. My poor brother! He is so upset. I tried everything I possibly could to get him to go back to Bella. He is just too stubborn for his own good.

"Alice," Esme called from her room. "Would you please get the mail?" "Of course" I responded and headed out to get our mail. We did not usually get much mail other than mine and Rose's magazines.

I was flipping through the mail when I saw there was a letter from the _Swan Family_. That was Bella's family name. I wonder how they got our address.

I looked at the letter for a good fifty seconds before deciding that we not tell Edward about this unless it was important. I went to the living room which was currently empty. I sat down and prepared myself to open the letter. Once I did this is what it said:

_The Swan Family is sad to inform you about the recent loss of Isabella Marie Swan._

_The funeral will be held at 'Holy Angels' Church. Followed by a gathering of friends and family at the Rose Garden at the end of West Street. _

_For more details please contact Mr. Charlie Swan – The father of our beloved Isabella Marie swan._

_We request the presence of you and your family at this sad occasion._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Swan Family_

Oh. My. God. Bella was . . . no but she can't be. Edward will be mortified. Oh no what do I do? I know what I had to do first – Call Charlie. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hello?" answered a sad voice.

"Charlie?" I asked

"Alice, is that you?" he said a bit surprised

"Oh, Charlie. Yes it is. Is it . . . is it true." I asked holding my breath.

"I don't know Alice," He answered. _He doesn't know?_ What does that mean?

"What do you mean, Charlie?" I asked him. I _needed _answers.

"She was . . . abducted, Alice. We searched for her day and night . . . and . . . and we didn't even find one lead. The case closed a few days ago and . . . and I . . . I" He trailed off.

"When did this happen?" I asked still not believing this was happening.

"She got lost about two . . . weeks ago."

"Oh, Charlie I am so sorry"

"Are you gonna be there? For the fu . . . funeral I mean?" He asked in a quiet voice. "I could really use the support Alice." He added

"Yeah, Charlie we will be there. The whole family. I have to talk to Carlisle about our plans now. I will call you later. Ok?" I asked

"Sure, Alice. Take care." He said

"You too Charlie. Bye now." I said in a quiet voice.

"Bye," He responded and the hung up.

I just sat there crying for a while. Jasper heard me and came downstairs. He wound his arms around me and asked me what's wrong. "B . . . Be . . . Bella . . ." was all I managed to get out before crying some more. After my little outburst I explained everything to Jasper.

He listened to all of it and started to whisper soothing words in my ears. "Jazz, we have to tell the rest of the family before Edward gets back. They can't go into to shock while Edward needs comfort." "Alright, love. I'll call them." He said while I leaned to press my face against his chest.

"Carlisle, Esme. We need to have a family meeting. Everyone in this house, come to the living room right now please." He said and everyone was here in less than a minute. "Ok now we have received some very disturbing news," he started and then handed the letter to Carlisle.

"Oh my," was all he said. Esme who read over his shoulder asked how. Then Jasper explained everything about the abduction, the search. Everything. Carlisle said that we would go there this weekend. Two days early so, that we could help Charlie out.

"Who is gonna tell Edward?" Rose asked. "I will," I said "Everyone control their thought he will be here in three minutes."

* * *

**Sorry, guys but I am gonna leave you guys there. The next chapter will contain Edward's reaction but I won't post it until I get some more reviews. I got a review asking if Jacob fits into this story at all. I could do that if you want. Just let me know if you want Jacob in this story. Oh, one more thing – can anyone tell me how to get a Beta for my story, Please. I just don't know how. I know where to find one but what do I do after that. Do I PM him/her my story asking him/her if they could beta it or what. Thanks you guys. Please Review.**

**Saracullen1215**


	3. Chapter 3: Fate is Cruel!

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I absolutely love you guys. Half of this chapter will be from Edward's POV and the other half from Bella/Sabrina's POV. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I love Edward but, he is not mine. I don't anything twilight S.M. does. *Sits down and cries***

**Now giving you . . .**

* * *

_Previously . . ._

_"Oh my," was all he said. Esme who read over his shoulder asked how. Then Jasper explained everything about the abduction, the search. Everything. Carlisle said that we would go there this weekend. Two days early so, that we could help Charlie out._

_"Who is gonna tell Edward?" Rose asked. "I will," I said "Everyone control their thought he will be here in three minutes."_

* * *

Chapter 3: Fate is cruel!

EPOV . . .

I just drained one mountain lion and two deer's but I wasn't feeling any better and that just brought me down even more. I told myself not hope that if I hunt my pain will die down a little. I guess I did anyway. Well, I can't do anything about it now.

I just have to pray that the pain doesn't increase. I came closer to the house with every step. While Emmett on the other hand was irritating me with every step. I could not understand what his problem was.

"Hey, Eddie why don't we stay out a little longer and enjoy the fresh air? You haven't been out in forever." He asked for the twentieth time. I was too tired to protest of that nick-name he gave me. "No, Emmett. You already asked me that nineteen times before and my answer won't change." "Geez, I get it your all grumpy and miss Bella and all but, I miss my little bro'. So c'mon what do ya say?"

I winced when he mentioned Bella's name "Em, I just need some -" I suddenly stopped in my tracks. "What's wrong?" he asked me. "Something happened back at the house, everyone is blocking their thoughts from me so I can't tell what exactly happened but, they all are sad. C'mon we have to get back. Quick."

Now that I was in 'hearing' range of our family, I tried to figure out what was wrong. Everyone was thinking of something different though and Jasper looked like he was in a lot of pain. What could have happened that everyone was this upset?!

We reached the house, to find everyone gathered in the living room. They all had a painful expression on their face. I looked at each one of them, trying to get something out of their minds but, they all became very good at hiding their thoughts from me over the years.

I finally just gave up and went to sit by Alice. "What's wrong? What happened in the one and a half hour that I was gone, that everyone is so upset?" She just kept looking at me but, finally spoke saying

"Edward, I will tell you but, you have to promise that you won't go running off to the Volturi."

"Umm . . . alright." I asked confused now. "Tell me what happened." I asked again. Alice started slowly "We received a letter from the . . . the umm . . . the." "From the?" I urged her to continue. "From the Swan Family" she finally finished. "The . . . The Sawn Family as in Be . . . Bella's Family" I stuttered out. "Mh-hm" She said nodding her head.

Everyone was silent trying to figure out my reaction. "Well . . . what . . . what did it . . . umm say?" I finally asked. Nobody answered. I was getting very angry and irritated now. Nobody was answering me. "Alice," Jasper said "He is getting angry, you are testing his patience."

"Fine," she said "I will give you the letter but . . . please . . . don't umm . . . _freak out." _"Just give me the damn letter, Alice" I shouted at her. She silently handed me the letter. How bad could it be? It's not like she . . . Died . . . or anything.

I looked down at the envelope, and pulled out a _card! _Did this mean that Bella is . . . getting . . . _married? Well it's too late to go back to her now. _The voice in my head said. I opened the card slowly not knowing what to expect.

I slowly read the card then, looked up and started to laugh. Did they really expect me to fall for this?

A million thoughts hit me at once.

_What the hell is wrong with him? – Rosalie_

_He is laughing! He just read a card that says Bella is DEAD and he is laughing – Jasper_

_He must be in denial! Poor guy! – Esme_

_Son, are you alright? – Carlisle_

_What the HELL is going on here? I don't get it. – Emmett_

_Edward this is not a JOKE! I am serious; we did not pull a prank on you – Alice_

They have got to be kidding me! Bella; dead. Impossible why would she be dead? _We _are _here. _I finally stopped laughing and turned to Alice. "Alice, this is crazy. Why would she be . . . dead?" I had difficulty to even think that though. Maybe Esme was right. Maybe I was in denial.

"Edward this is not a joke, it is true we are going there this weekend to help Charlie." Wait, WHAT?!

No, this can't . . . be happening. She can't be . . . NO! How? Why? _When? _"Alice, what . . . I don't . . . but we . . . how I . . . we are . . ." I couldn't say anything anymore. Apparently Emmett could though. "She is dead. Like not living anymore or like Vampire dead? When did this happen? _How_ did this happen?"

I could not process this. I fell to the ground and hid my face in my hands. Suddenly Jasper screamed a scream that people could possibly hear across the country. He fell to the ground too, and let out more screams. Alice was at his side in a flash and was soothing him.

"Alice, get him away from here. He is feeling all of our pain and Edward's. It's too much for him." Alice helped him up and they went out to the forest. Esme was next to me the second I fell to the ground, rubbing soothing circles on my back. It wasn't helping though.

She picked me up and sat down on the couch with me on her lap. I felt like a two-year old but was in too much pain to protest. I hid my face in her neck and started to sob. I didn't care if my whole family saw me like this. I lost my reason for existing. My soul, my heart, my life. I was nothing now. I _had_ nothing too.

I don't know how long I sat there crying on my mother's shoulder but, something stirred in me and before I knew it I was flying out the front door. Hoping I was fast enough so Alice won't catch me.

BPOV . . .

I was sitting in my room about after a week of me finding my new family. Everyone told me about themselves earlier that week. Payton was twenty-two - I know twenty-two! He looked eighteen to me. – And was lost in the forest with his sister when he was changed.

The vampire who changed him killed his sister and wanted Payton as a mate. Payton stayed with her for a while but didn't like it; she had no talent what so ever and was jealous that Payton did. She treated him very badly and one day he just packed up and left.

I learnt a lot about my family then. Addison shared the love of books with me and the hate of shopping to. Ryder was like the big brother I never had; always teasing me and trying to embarrass me. Kiara was a good friend with whom I could chat and Payton was the loving older brother that kept everyone in check.

I was getting along nicely until the talk of _mates _came. I remember that night clearly we were all siting in the living room playing a game of truth or dare. "Alright, Sabrina. Truth or dare?" Ryder asked me. Well, it was Ryder and from what I learn about him till now was that he was . . . umm . . . _crazy! _So if I picked dare I was practically dead.

"Truth." I answered. "Damn, I was hoping you would pick dare but, you chose truth so . . . umm . . . I got it. How many ex-boyfriends do you have?" He finally said. I was taken by shock the last thing I wanted was to talk about _him. _I was hurt and maybe even a little angry but he was gone and I was here.

"C'mon we haven't got all night." Ryder urged "I umm . . . what happens if I . . . umm . . . don't answer the question." "This was Ryder's idea so don't hate me but you have to eat human food." Addison said warily. "What!?"I said astonished.

"Well," I said slowly, still deciding. "I am not answering that so, what do I have to eat?" "What!?" Kiara said. "That practically scares us all into answering." "Unless . . ." Ryder said "Unless . . . You had so many boyfriends and slept with each one, you should not be embarrassed. So, speak up."

That instantly got my back up "I was nothing like that during my human days." "Woah!? Dude chill!" "Shut up, Ryder" Kiara said. Then Payton butted in before things could go any further "I need to go hunting, do any of you want to join me?" "I will." Kiara said "Me too"

"Wait . . . the last time we left Ryder alone we had to move to another state. Let's not make that mistake twice." Payton said. "It's ok. I will make sure he does not do anything stupid." I said "Have fu . . . Have a good time." Mt thoughts taking their own while the trio left.

"_Should I say 'have fun,' or is that the wrong sentiment?" I asked, turning back to him._

"_No, 'have fun' works as well as anything." He grinned._

"_Have fun, then." I worked to sound wholehearted. Of course I didn't fool him._

"_I'll try." He still grinned._

I winced thinking of the memory. It didn't go unnoticed by Ryder though. "Hey little 'sis, what's wrong?" "Nothing," I said "Oh no," He said sounding worried now. "What!?" I asked him, confused as to why there being no problem was a _problem._

"I'll tell you what," he started "When girls say 'nothing' they pause for a minute after that and then continue by saying 'it's just that' then they finish off with a long story where the boy listening falls asleep and then the girl gives the guy a lecture saying that 'when she is talking you are supposed to listen and not zoink out'."

I just started laughing and after hearing that speech. Then I asked him "How many times has Kiara put you through that?" his answer was "more then you can count" I just laughed some more. But of course he had to spoil the mood by saying "No, really what's wrong though?"

* * *

**Sorry guys but I am gonna leave you hanging there. Where is Edward going and will Bella/Sabrina is tell Ryder about her past? You all will find out in the next chapter. Tell me what you think is gonna happen through you reviews! Please Review!**

**Saracullen**


	4. Chapter 4: So much to do!

**Authors Note: I love the reviews for the last chapter! Thank u guys so much! You guys are awesome! I LOVE YOU ALL! BTW – Edward would **_**not **_**co-operate. Now to give you guys what you have been waiting for . . . **

**Disclaimer:-**

**Me: Edward just tell me what you felt during that time please! Everyone is counting on **_**you! **_**Don't be unreliable. **

**Edward: I don't want to think about a time where I thought that Bella was dead.**

**Me: Too bad Edward! You already agreed to this!**

**Edward: Fine I will tell you my story but, first you have something to do!**

**Me: (Looking scared now) Wh . . . what? I have nothing more to say!**

**Edward: Yes, you do!**

**Me: Fine, I don't own twilight. S.M. does. There you happy now! **

**Edward: Almost, you just forgot one small or maybe even big detail! ME!**

**Me: (Upset and grumpy now) I don't own Ed . . . Edward either. S.M. owns him too!**

**Edward: No, she doesn't **_**Bella **_**owns me!**

**Me: If we don't get on with this story she never will!**

**Edward: Fine!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I don't know how long I sat there crying on my mother's shoulder but, something stirred in me and before I knew it I was flying out the front door. Hoping I was fast enough so Alice won't catch me._

Chapter 4: So much to do!

* * *

EPOV . . .

I was running and running trough the forest knowing that it was a risk! I might put the whole family in jeopardy but . . . ! No, it is not worth it! I can't risk my family! Maybe there is another way to kill myself other than the Volturi.

"Edward, stop" Alice called after me. Little did she know that I had already stopped and started to reconsider my decision. "You can't do this" she said coming into view now. "Think of Esme and everyone else too." she said "Think of _me!_" She added, silently.

"I am, Alice" I said feeling a bit guilty. "That's why I stopped running." "Good. Now, I know that you changed your decision but, you are still kinda fuzzy. So, you are on house lockdown till further notice."

I didn't argue with her. I was in too much pain. I was aching to hear her voice, her laugh, touch her face, trace her lips with my thumb and kiss her like I was never ever going to let go. But, on top pf all those need's only one was hurting me the most – the one for me to hear her say 'I love you' to me one last time.

I know I didn't deserve it but, I _needed _it. I _needed her. _God, miss I her. Before I knew that if I couldn't take it anymore I could run back to her and _beg _for her forgiveness. But, now I . . . she . . . she no longer existed.

Suddenly, my idea of going to the Volturi seemed very good. I started fighting against Alice "Let me go" I yelled and kicked bit she just held on to me tighter. "Emmett, Jasper" She called out. "Alice, please let me go. Please, Alice please." I begged, even though I knew it was useless.

Emmett and jasper came running towards a determined Alice and a struggling me. Before I could say anything I was pinned to the ground by them. I just gave Alice a sour look while she said "Sorry, Edward I wasn't going to let you kill your self." My scowl deepened.

"Kill your self?" I heard Esme ask. "Yes, mom." I heard Alice reply. "From now on Edward is on house arrest. So, there will at least two people at home with him at all times. Unless, he changes his decision."

That's alright I thought to myself. My room has windows. I could get out through them. "_And _he is not allowed in any room alone." She added, while my scowl deepened. I was about to make a witty comment but, Esme walked over to me and pulled me up by my shirt collar.

Boy, she was strong for a lady. "You listen to me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen-" She said angrily. I winced when she used my full name.

She only used it twice before, the first was when I came home after my . . . umm . . . 'rebellious period' she was telling me to never put her through that again and the other was when I broke the whole house down while fighting with Emmett.

Let's not go into detail as to why we were fighting though.

"- you will never think like that again. Am I clear?" she asked me. "You are not allowed to hurt yourself, no matter what might have happened. Is that _clear, _Edward?"

"Yes, mom" I whispered as I recognized her words. I was hit with another painful memory.

"_Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi," I told her, interrupting her line of thoughts. "Not unless you want to die – or whatever it is we do." I finished. Kind of bored of having to explain to everyone that I believed we had lost our souls. _

_Her face turned to an expression of horror. I didn't like it, I thought while, wising that she would go back to being angry at me._

_She placed her warm, beautiful hands on either side of my face with as much strength that she could muster. _

_Her sweet breath caressed my face as she said "You must never, never, never think of anything like that again!" she whispered still holding my face in her hands. "No matter what might happen to me, you are not allowed to hurt yourself."_

How I wished that I would at least get her anger now. Fate was punishing me the worst punishment possible. How did I deserve this? I asked myself. You hurt her you are a monster of course you deserve this.

Esme let me go with a worried expression on her face and Jasper and Emmett dragged me back to the couch in the living room. "Can't you guys just take me to my room, please?" I whispered. I just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry!

"No!" was Jasper's reply! He kept it short and simple. There was no place for me to argue. Emmett was searching through our movies shelf to find a nick comedy. A hopeless attempt to cheer me up no doubt.

He finally found the movie he was looking for. It was 'Dumb & Dumber' one of my favorites but, that was not going to cheer me up. I just curled up into a ball and hid my face in my hands!

I was past the point of crying or in my case 'sobbing' anymore. Even if I tried I wouldn't be able to. The pain took complete control over me and I let it. To weak and side to fight it anymore!

What do I do? I lost her. She slipped through my fingers just like that. I lost her forever. She was gone . . . gone . . . _gone! _No, it couldn't be . . . it was just impossible. I . . . I . . . I!

I was starting to lose my train of thought as a stream of endless memories played over and over in my mind. From the minute I first saw her to the feeling I had after that treacherous day in the forest.

Again and again and again. I treasured every word that she ever said to me. I thought about it like it was what I needed for living. Every angry, loving, beautiful word that she said to me.

It was like I was hoping that she would walk through the door and be angry with me for leaving or hating me even. Anything I would take _anything_ than to think she was gone, to think that she was . . . she was . . .

The pain slowly turned to numbness! I didn't feel anything anymore not even the pain. Time passed even when I though it didn't, the clock kept ticking and before I knew it was Friday night.

The night we would leave for Forks. So, that we could attend Bella's . . . fu . . . fune . . . I couldn't even think that word! I did not want to attend. I didn't want to make my angel's . . . death . . . official. I wanted to live on the hope that she would come back to me again.

I wanted her to run into my arms telling me that I should never ever leave her again. I wanted her anger and her love. I wanted _her! _I _needed _her! She is mine! No matter what! Whether she fell in love with another man or not! She belonged to me. Dead or alive, she was mine.

"Edward," my mother's voice, brought me from my train of thought. "Edward, honey we have to leave. Go clean up and we will leave" she whispered to me. "Esme," I mumbled. "I don't want to go. Please don't make me." I told her. "Edward," she said again "You have to go. It wouldn't be right if you didn't. You can ride with me and Carlisle."

Before I could respond though Alice was downstairs. "C'mon Edward, let's go. I put a set of clothes on your couch. Change into them and don't worry about your suitcase. I already packed"

I did as she said even though she laid out a designer outfit for me.

_Edward . . . Are you ready? The others have already left. _

"Yes, Carlisle" I said coming in front of him. "Alright, let's leave" he said aloud for Esme's benefit. Carlisle slid into the driver's seat while I took a seat in the back. Esme slid in with me instead of the passenger seat next Carlisle.

She placed her arm around my waist and I just leaned into her, resting my head on her shoulder. "I am so sorry that you have to go through this, sweetie." Esme said hugging me closer and kissing my forehead.

"It will get better. I promise you, Edward." She said. "I don't see how," I told her. "It will, I don't believe that you don't deserve to be happy. You are the most perfect man I know of. Maybe Bella was not the one for you but, I know that there will be someone else."

"Thank you, mom" I said "but I don't think that will happen."

"It will" she said "it will"

We were quiet for the rest of the ride. I just let all the memories of my angel assault me again and again. The pain was the only thing I had left of her and I was going to keep it.

We finally passed the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks.' And I braced myself for what I was about to go through.

* * *

**Hey guys! The next chapter will contain what happens with Bella and Ryder. I am still writing it but it is coming out pretty good. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Love you all!**

**Saracullen.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth!

**Authors Note: Thanks to all of those who reviewed! I am sorry that I took so long to update but, I have some bad news now – I am going back to school. I was at home for almost a month because I broke my leg but, I will be going back to school from tomorrow. So, I will update only once a week, at the latest once in two weeks. Sorry guys but, it will take longer to finish this story. But, if you are lucky you might get two chapters at once. Hope you understand! Don't worry I won't abandon this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to twilight.**

**Now to give you . . .**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I just started laughing and after hearing that speech. Then I asked him "How many times has Kiara put you through that?" his answer was "more then you can count" I just laughed some more. But of course he had to spoil the mood by saying "No, really what's wrong though?"_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Truth!

"Nothing, Ryder I am fine." I said getting annoyed now. "No you _are_ not." He answered right back. "I said I am fine, Ryder. Leave me alone!" I snapped, angry now. Why couldn't he just let it go? Was that so hard. I did not want to tell him. "Geez, no need to yell. I just thought you would feel better if you talked about it." He said with his hands up like he was surrendering. "Well, _obviously _not." I told him again. "Ok, ok" He said while getting up. "I will be in my room if you change your mind . . . or umm . . . need something." He added after noticing my glare.

What should I do? I don't want _anyone_ to know about my past. I don't want to be reminded of him. I want to be happy but . . . I wanted someone to talk to, as well. I want at least one person to know how messed up I am. How lonely and how much I am hurting inside. Maybe, he could help me to be whole again.

Well, I knew that I could not be whole again without _him _but, maybe I would feel a little better. Alright, I will tell him. I thought who better to tell than Ryder, with his care-free nature it would be easier to tell him.

I went down to the end of the hallway upstairs where Ryder's room was. I stood in front of his door doubting my decision but, went with it anyway. I knocked on his door, though I was surprised he had heard over the loud music he was playing.

"Come in" his voice came in from the bedroom. He turned of the music as I entered. I took a long unnecessary breath and said "I changed my mind" I said in a low voice. "What?" He asked even though I knew he heard me.

"I changed my mind. I'll tell you what happened." I told him in a louder voice. Since I was still standing near the door way, he patted the spot next to him. "Alright sis' take seat and tell me what's going on. I won't judge you."

"Ok," I started. Now or never, Bella. I told myself. "Do you remember that I told you that I knew some other vampires?" I asked him deciding to start here. "Yes, what about them?" he asked me.

"Well, you see I moved from Phoenix to Forks where I met them. I moved because my mom wanted to travel wither new husband. She stayed at home with me for a while but, I knew that it made her unhappy so I decided that it was time to spend some quality time with my dad, Charlie."

"I moved to Forks and I went to school and all the normal stuff. I was unnaturally clumsy so avoided attention at all costs. On the first day of school I saw the most beautiful person I have ever seen. _Him _and his whole family. I unfortunately had one of them as my Bio lab partner."

"He was the one that did not have any mate. Just my luck. Of course. On the first day he looked like he hated me, like he wanted to kill me. I couldn't understand his reaction. He left after that for almost a week. He did not come to school and I couldn't help thinking that it was because of me."

I looked at Ryder then and saw that he was looking at me with keen interest. "Sabrina, why'd you stop? It was getting very interesting. Please continue." I took another deep breath and started again.

"He came back then and I was almost angry I wanted to confront him but I never got the chance then that day in Bio, he started talking to me then. He asked me a bunch of questions. I noticed a change in his eye color then. I was curious as to why it had changed"

"When I has asked him though, he got a weird look on his but of course he was saved by the bell. The next day in the morning I was standing near my truck waiting for school to start when this van came out of no where it was heading straight for me."

"Then Edward who was all the way on the other side of the parking lot – came out of nowhere and saved me. After that my questions started I asked him how he got over to me so fast and how he lifted the van with one hand."

"He didn't answer my questions of course and I set to do a little research of my own. There is a reservation called La push. I went there with a few of my friends and somehow the topic of those vampires came up. None of them knew what they were but then some of the people from the reservation showed up"

"They heard us talking about the vampires and the told us that that clan was not welcome here. I was very interested in what they had to say and I tried to get what happened from one of the boy's named Jacob. I knew him from when I was young."

"I got it of him and he told me that they were vampires. In the next few nights or so I went shopping with some of my friends. I went on my own while they shopped for dresses I wanted some new books."

"Some people then were following me. They were . . . rapists. Then out of nowhere _he_ came to save me. That was the night that my whole life changed. He told me the truth about what he was. He answered every question that I had and I answered his. He was alone for a very long time. That is what he told me."

"I fell in love with him even more everyday. He was my mate in a every way. I was his mate as well. Or so I was told. He took me to see his family play baseball once and some visitors came. There were three of them. One of them wanted me as a . . . snack! He saw me as a challenge because many were protecting me."

"He led us all on a chase while I hid. He got to me though and he almost killed me but _he _came. He saved me." My voice was thick with emotion and there was a sad smile on my face. I looked up at him and his expression said that I should continue.

"I was very happy even though I was broken. He was the first thing I thought of and even _saw_ in the morning and last thing before I went to bed. Then my birthday came by that time I was already begging him to change me like him. So that I could live forever so that I could stay with him. I could love him. I knew that I would be a mess with out him."

"He refused. He believed that we don't have souls and he claimed that he could not destroy my soul. It was an argument that we have been having for a long time now. I went to his house on my birthday because his sister wanted to celebrate."

"I got to the part of opening my gift when I got a paper cut and then every thing was ruined." I heard Ryder take in a sharp breath. "One of his brothers's attacked me but he didn't. He and his father stayed calm."

"After that he was very different. Like he was making a hard decision. He was always thinking. It had me worried. Then a few days later he asked me to take a walk with him. I remember every word he told me. He left me then. He told me that he did not love me and he just left me there broken-hearted."

I started to sob when I told this to Ryder. He sat me on his lap and he started to sooth me after I calmed down a little I continued. "I wanted to remember him so I went to the meadow that I used to go to with him."

"The meadow where we found you" Ryder said. "You were there?" I asked him. "Yes, after we pulled that leech off you me and Payton killed you and then he carried you home." "Oh," was my brilliant response.

"Well, anyway that vampire was one of the three that was trying to kill me before. He wanted to kill me. He was sent by the girl to get revenge on killing her mate. An eye for an eye. The one that was hunting me. He bit and me and then you came." I said with no self pity.

Ryder spoke then "I am so sorry that this happened. You deserve better." "Thank you" I said. "Please don't tell anyone. The less that know the better." I said. I realized now that I never said the name of them. "One more thing that I should add." I said "My real name is Isabella Marie Sawn. But please still call me Sabrina. I used to go by Bella back then. New life, new name."

"Hey I know something that would cheer you Sabree." Ryder told me. "We should play a prank on the guys they would be returning home soon." I thought about it for a while. Then said "I don't know Ryder. I was supposed to keep an eye on you. But all right I guess that it would cheer me up."

"Good I will get the chocolate and you tear some pillows for feathers." "What!?" I asked astonished. "What kind of prank is that?" "Just go!" He told me. So I went to tear some pillows for a prank. What the hell was Ryder doing? Looks like I will have to wait and see.

* * *

**Please Review! You guys will have to 'wait and see' what Ryder is up to. The next chapter will be from Edward's POV. It will be the funeral scene. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Saracullen**


	6. Chapter 6: Passing On!

**Authors Note: So, Great news – Edward and Bella will meet in the next two or three chapters. This chapter is very sad. Hope you guys have a heart and feel bad for Edward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its wonderful characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_We were quiet for the rest of the ride. I just let all the memories of my angel assault me again and again. The pain was the only thing I had left of her and I was going to keep it._

_We finally passed the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks.' And I braced myself for what I was about to go through._

* * *

Chapter 6: Passing On!

EPOV . . . . .

We turned on the familiar curve to our old home. I did not want to see it. I wanted to go directly to Bella's house; I wanted to go look into her room one last time. I wanted her. I wanted to remember every single detail of her.

I want to have her in my arms. I want to tell her that I love her. I realized with a lump in my throat that she passed on thinking that I didn't love her. What is wrong with me?

I am the stupidest vampire dead. She was in arm's reach but, now she is gone. Never to return. She must hate me for doing this to her.

The thought of her _hating _me was impossible to digest. I broke into tearless sobs just as our house came into view. _Edward please don't cry again. _Esme told me through her mind.

This car ride with me was so hard for her. I randomly burst out in tearless cries. She tried comforting me but it never worked. "I am sorry, mom." I whispered. "It is all just so _familiar. _All the memories. I . . . I don't know what to do."

I was in pain. No, I was in _agony. _I lost my reason for living, my life, _my soul. _What was I to do now? _Why am I letting him hurt? _I heard Esme think. _I am a horrible mother. I can't even comfort him. He is in so much _pain. She thought and I instantly felt guilty.

"No, mom." I told her. "It is because of _you, _that I am at least still here. That I haven't lost myself. Please don't beat yourself for something that is not your fault. The only thing that can make me whole again is Bella but, she is gone."

_Edward, honey. There will be someone else. You deserve to be happy. You _will _be happy. Sooner or later._

I wanted to argue with her but I knew that would get us nowhere. So instead I said "Thanks, mom." She just sighed. Sometimes Esme was just as stubborn as me.

Carlisle parked in the garage then. I got out of the car before it even stopped. I sped to my room just wanting to be alone. There was the same couch that I had before. I just sat

_Bella, why did you leave me?_ I asked silently, looking up. _Do you hate me so much that you wanted to leave this world itself?_

This was the worst punishment possible. Before I knew that she was alive and maybe even happy but, now? Nothing. I don't know who she . . . she . . . passed away, or if she was happy.

Did she hate me? Did she think about me? Did she miss me even miss me a little bit? She was gone now though. Where would I get my answers? Easy, I won't.

I was now facing down on the sofa when Alice came in. "What do you want to wear, Edward?" Alice asked me. "Nothing," I answered childishly. "Fine, I don't care! Go to the funeral nude." "I don't want to go to the funeral" I answered back.

"What do you want?" She asked me, irritated now. "I want BELLA!" I shouted back at her. I needed to let my pain and anger out some how. So, I flipped my bookshelf – which was vacant of books at the moment – to the ground. "Sorry, Edward!"

"No, Alice I _am _sorry. I just need some time to think. Please, Alice let me go." I begged her. "How do I know that you won't go running to the Volturi?" "Because," I reasoned. "I would not disrespect Bella by running away on her . . ." I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

She took a quick peek in the future and saw that I was not lying. "Fine, you can go but, if I even see you changing your mind little you will be handcuffed to Jasper and Emmett" "I won't disappoint Bella like that." I answered simply.

I decided that I would go to my meadow. _Our _meadow. It was Bella's now too. I just needed to think then I would come back to pay my respects to Bella.

I ran as fast as I could; desperate to get the voices out of my head. As soon as I entered the meadow I was assaulted with the scent of freesia and lavender. It was Bella's scent. I went to the spot where her scent was more potent.

I simply sat down and wept. _What do I do with out you, love? _I asked looking at the sky. I got no answer like expected but, for some unknown reason this hurt me more. I started to cry again.

Alice found me like this crying my heart out. _Time to Edward. I brought you cloths so that you don't have to go home to change. _She thought. To change? What day is it? How long have I been in my meadow?

Alice seeing the questions I was about to ask, she answered. "Two days Edward, I did not want to disturb you unless it was absolutely necessary."

Alice left then handing me the cloths. I quickly changed into them and went to meet the rest of the family in the car.

This was going to be a long ride.

When we reached the church, I noticed that we were on of the last ones there. Almost the whole town was there. I listened in to their thoughts hoping to find out something.

_Great! She is dead I didn't even get my chance with her. Guess I will just stick to Jess now. – Newton_

_I can't believe that she is gone! – Angela_

_Awesome! Now she is outta our lives for good! She was always moping around since the Cullens left. – Jessica_

I wanted to kill Jessica and Mike for thinking about her like that but, I was empty. I had no anger in me. I had _nothing _in me. Nothing, but misery. I was useless.

_Sit down! It is about to start. _Alice thought to me.

I sat just as it started.

"We are here today to mourn the lose and celebrate the life of Isabella Marie Sawn" he said.

After that most of her friends came up to talk about her. Their thoughts were nothing like what they said. This was pure agony. I couldn't take it anymore, by the time I got out of here I would be a dead man.

Correction, I am a dead man.

I have nothing left inside me.

I am just a shell.

It was ironic that I didn't go up on the stage to talk about her. She was my life. But I couldn't draw attention to me or family.

After the funeral I was sitting in the car on my way home. I was in pure agony and I wanted to let some of the pain go by crying. But I couldn't. As much I tried I just couldn't cry. This was by far the worst punishment till now.

I couldn't even mourn my mate's death. What else did fate have in store for me.

* * *

**Hey guy's! Sorry the funeral wasn't much and sorry this chapter was so short! I don't really know what they say in a funeral. I did not like this chapter for some reason I don't think I wrote it well. Consider this as a filler chapter. The next one will be a filler too. That will have the prank that Ryder and Bella play on the rest.**

**Please Review!**

**Saracullen**


	7. Chapter 7: Invisible Or Not!

**Authors Note: Sorry I am taking sooo long to update. I just haven't found time to wright. I hope all of you like this chapter. It is kinda important for future chapters. I hope it is not very long. Just so all of you get it - they call each other by their nicknames. Here they are. Sabrina - Bree, Payton - Pay, Addison - Addi, Ryder - Ry, Kiara - Kia. There you go your all set now. **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing *sigh***

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Good I will get the chocolate and you tear some pillows for feathers." "What!?" I asked astonished. "What kind of prank is that?" "Just go!" He told me. So I went to tear some pillows for a prank. What the hell was Ryder doing? Looks like I will have to wait and see._

* * *

Chapter 7: Invisible . . . or not!

One Month Later . . .

I walked back to the living room - my hand filled with a billion feathers - a hour and a half later. I saw Ryder standing there with a bucket pouring some dark, thick and brown liquid in to it. I took one long breath and the smell of human food hit me. It was very sweet and revolting it smelt like . . . umm chocolate. Oh that was what was going into the bucket.

I remembered then that Ry had said something about chocolate. I did not even want to ask what he was planing. He finally noticed me, he looked up at me and said "Ok this is what you are supposed to do -" he looked very serious now.

He rarely had his serious face on; he was always so carefree and happy. Looks like pranks was the one thing that make him all serious. Figures. " – a soon as they walk through that door throw those feathers at them. Clear?" I just nodded a yes.

We waited for thirty seconds and that's when it happened. Pay and Addi came hand in hand with Kia not far behind. The walked straight through the front door.

That was when the big bucket of hot, sizzling bucket of melted milk chocolate fell on top of all three of them. I quickly through the feathers their way and started to run as fast as I could.

It was fun running. I never understood how Ed . . . _he_ could run without hitting any trees but I did now. It was thrilling to run. I could now see why all vampires liked speedy, fast cars.

Even the Parks. Pay and Addi had a blindingly fast Ferrari Enzo. They were one of those couples that shared everything. Ryder had a SSC Ultimate Aero and Kia had a bright red topless Porsche.

I was still yet to buy a car. I wanted to buy the best one ever so I was doing some research. Although Kia wanted to buy my car. And my clothes. And my accessories and everything else too.

She loved shopping and fashion. She was a maniac if you asked me. Addison loved to read - just like me. She was calm, and sweet. Ryder was a whole other story. Sometime I think that he is from another planet. We all fought. I have been in this house for only about a month and so did I. We mostly fought with Ryder but, we always made up. Just like a family full of teenagers.

Payton was the one who always kept us in check. He was serious but, crazy at times too. Maybe even crazier than Ry sometimes. I was thinking about all the things we have done in the last month.

We played pranks on each other. I was dragged to go shopping with the girls. Did I mention that Addi was just as crazy as Kia when it came to shopping. We did all the crazy things that a family would do.

I turned around to see no one following me. I wonder where they were. Then I remembered Addi's power. She must be turning Kia and Pay invisible.

I was thinking of some ways that I get her to stop using her power. May be I could threaten her car, but Payton might just kill me if I do that. He almost as protective as Ed . . . _he_ was of me. I felt a pang of pain in my chest as I thought of him.

I was not the soulless zombie that I was a few months ago but the pain didn't go away. The best I could do was hide it from my family. They don't want you, _he _doesn't want you. 'Sides you have a new family now Bella. They love you.

Ryder was always protective of me whenever the topic of 'love' came up. Especially my love life. The rest of my family knew that I was keeping a secret from them. They knew that Ryder was in on it. They told me that I don't have to tell them. I would tell them when I am ready. When I get over Ed . . . _him_. It is bound to happen sooner or later.

They also knew that if Ryder was serious and not teasing me about it, it was important.

The fact that it was about my love-life was not a secret. So they were always careful near this topic. I was thinking of this when I felt a pleasant sensation all over my skin.

The sensation was all over me and it felt good. I looked down to see a translucent pale lavender color light surrounding me. I some how managed to stretch it away from me.

Once I stretched it away from me it turned a translucent pale blue and the light surrounding me exclusively was a pale pink. To experiment I stretched the pink light to meet the blue one. Once they met it took that same shade of lavender up again.

I brought the pink light back to me and stretched the blue light all around me. I let it go as far as fifteen feet.

I looked behind me again to see if Addi let her power up yet. I wasn't expecting her to but, when I looked behind me I could see that Pay and Mia were no longer invisible. Instead they were surrounded by my blue light.

Look like they themselves just realized that. "Hey," Payton complained. "Sweetie, why aren't we invisible anymore." "Addi, come on don't quit now." Kia groaned. I took their momentary distraction as a chance for me to escape.

I jumped into a tree where I was surprised to find Ry perched a branch higher than mine. "This is where you hide?" I asked him. He just nodded and held a finger to his lips. "Bree, come down here. We quit. I need to talk to you." I heard Addi's voice come from down.

Her tone was serious enough for me to believe her but Ry stopped me when I was about to jump down. "Don't go it's a trick." He told me. "Ry this is not a trick." Kia said. "Both of you come down here this instance. We have something important to discuss." Payton scolded us from down.

I shook Ry's hand off of my shoulder and jumped down. They were still covered in some chocolate here and there and most of the feathers flew of while they were running. The second I came down Addi was running toward me. For some reason my first instinct was to let the light surround me again.

Once I let the lavender light go around me I felt safe. Addi was coming at me like she wanted to attack, so I stretched the light out further around me. The second she came in contact to the light she flew ten feet backwards into the air.

After seeing that Ry flew on top of me from the trees. He just ended up bouncing off me though. I saw that Payton was now standing with his arm around Addi's waist. He shot me a warning look that seemed to say 'don't let that happen again'. I smiled a quick apology and he just nodded.

Kia was laughing so hysterically that if she was human she would have tears streaming down her face. Pay took one look at Ry then at me and said "Interesting. What happened here?" He asked looking at me.

"Ryder fell on top of me but ended up bouncing off of me" I stated simply. "How about we go home, get cleaned off and then Bree can explain everything to us, Huh what do ya say?" Addi pitched in "sure." Kia said – she had finally stopped laughing.

"Alright with me" Ry said going to put his arm around Kia. So we all ran towards the house. Once we entered I and Ry went to the living room while the others went to clan up.

I sat on the large leather sofa and started flipping channels when Ry stated "You never did tell me his name." "Who's name?" I asked stupidly. I should have known though. "That guy . . . that . . . umm _left_ you."

I instantly sat up straight and looked at Ry. He knew this was a touchy subject. So, why did he have to ask then? Huh, _why?_ I looked at him for a few seconds and then I said "I don't remember. All I know is that they did that to me." I lied to him. Why did he want to know _his _name?

"I know you are lying to me. I get it that you don't want to tell me so, don't worry I wont pry." He told me, turning back to the TV while snatching the remote from my hand. I let him take it and started absentmindedly at whatever show he put on the TV.

Ten minutes later Pay, Addi and Kia cam into the living room. They asked me to explain and so I did. I told them about the lights I saw and how I stretched them and everything.

After all that Pay said that he wanted to try a few things. First he made me stretch my blue light and asked Kia to hug me. She walked past the blue light with no problem and put her arms around me.

Then he asked Addi to turn me invisible but she couldn't even after I put her under the light. He asked Addi to take my hand and so she did. Then he told her to try making me invisible again. This time it worked.

Now Pay wanted me to pull the blue light back and stretch the pink light out. I did and the he asked Kia to give me another hug. The time however when she came in contact with the pink light it was like she hit a hard surface.

At the end this was the conclusion that Pay came to. I had a second power –a shield. It was both physical and mental. The blue one was mental and the pink one was physical. The lavender one was both of them combined. I could let my metal shield completely down with physical contact.

Pay told me that I had to keep one of my talents a secret because no vampire had ever two talents before. All I could think was how in the world I got chosen to be the weird vampire with two talents. I wonder what else life had in store for me. Only god knew.

* * *

**And I know to cause I am the one writing it. Duh! So what did you guys think? I wanted to tell you that there will be no space for Jacob in this story sorry. Bella and Edward will already have a lot to deal with why make it more. There are pics of the Parks cars on my profile. I am not so good with cars so I asked my brother and did some research and found out. The next chapter will be from Edward's POV and it might be about (^years later or so. I promise I will update soon. Last but not least PLEASE REVIEW! Please, please please REVIEW! **

**Saracullen**


	8. Chapter 8:All Over Again!

**Author's Note: Well . . . umm . . . this is embarrassing. I don't have anything to say. Oh wait I do – I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It will be from Tia's, Edward's and maybe Alice's POV. Ooo and Esme's as well. Maybe, I don't know. Who is Tia you ask. All will be reveled in time. Please don't hate me. **

**Disclaimer: Guess what?! I won a lottery and I own twilight now. Yay me! Oh who am I kidding I know you all don't believe me. I DON'T own TWILIGHT! Boo hoo!**

* * *

Chapter 8: All over again!

96 years later . . .

EPOV . . .

I was sitting in my room as always. I was living shell so what else have I to do. All I did was go hunting once a month. I came straight home after that and did . . . nothing.

I was starting school tomorrow apparently. I had no say in the matter.

The only reason I was going to school was because my family was forcing me to go. I haven't gone to school in ninety-six years and my family was too scared too say anything about it or anything about _anything _as a matter of fact.

The slightest thing would set me off. I would either have a temper tantrum or I would break out sobbing tearless sobs. I have been like this since my warm-skinned angel had . . .

I was not even planning on going to school but they finally gave me a good kick in the butt and by _they _I mean Rosalie. She came up to speak to me a few minutes ago.

God, I hated that talk because I knew she was right. I had to pull myself together. I let the memory play in my head again, while I made my decision.

"_Edward can I come in?" I heard a voice at my door. It took me a second to realize that it was Rosalie. Why could she not just let me mourn my angel in peace. Not that I would ever find any but still._

"_What do you want?" I all but whispered. "To come in." She answered simply. "Fine," I said back. I was sitting on my sofa with my head between my legs. Just waiting for Rosalie to say what she had to say and leave so I could go back to being miserable._

'_Edward, I . . . can't see you like this anymore." I looked up in surprise. Rosalie had never even liked me. Why would she care? "Don't look at me like that." She said. "I may have never told you this but you are my brother and I . . . care about you." _

_I always knew that she cared somewhere but I always assumed that it would be for Carlisle or Emmett. I never even dreamed that she would care about me. _

"_Edward, listen to me. I know that there won't ever be anyone else for you but, that doesn't mean that you have to be a zombie. Get up and move around. I know you are moody and all but come on! We all miss you. We want our brother back . . . I want my big brother back." She added in a whisper. _

_I didn't know what to say. I just missed my Bella and did not know how to deal with it. "Try taking small steps" She said. "Like coming into the living room with the rest of the family for once and not sitting up alone in your room." _

_Could I do that? Should I do that? I felt that the pain was one of the only things I had left of my Bella. It was my punishment for not being there to protect her, for leaving her and all the other stupid things I have done._

"_I'll leave now, I said what I wanted to say and the rest is in your hands." She told me while heading towards the door. "Oh by the way, Carlisle enrolled you in school you are starting from tomorrow." And with that she left._

That memory was playing in my mind again and again and again even though it happened less than twenty minutes ago. I was going to school tomorrow anyway so, why not try. Small and short steps I told myself.

I searched for Rose's mind first so that I could go and thank her for saying all that to me. I found her. She was in her bedroom watching a movie with Emmett. She was not paying attention though, she was thinking of me wanting to know if what she said came through to me or not.

I walked at human pace to her bedroom. Thinking about what I was going to say. Her room was only two doors done from mine. I knocked on her door and I heard Emmett's booming voice say "Come in."

I opened the door and stepped inside. I noticed Emmett's eye's go wide in shock at seeing me out of my room after so long, then a huge grin spread across his face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Eddie boy. You finally got over your brooding and wanted to see your big brother first, huh? Well I am touched. What can I do for ya?" He asked me.

"Get out," I replied not able to help my self. He looked confused and then said "If I get out how will you talk with me?" He asked. "He is here to talk with me you big buffoon." Rose told him.

"Rose, honey. No offence but you and Edward hate each other. Why would he want to talk with you?" Emmett asked. "I will tell you later." She said, He looked at me with a questioning look and so I said "sorry bro' but I _am _here to talk with her."

He gave me one last look thinking that all that moping around made me go insane. He slowly started to descend the stairs when I went into Rose's bedroom.

"Well?" she asked me. I didn't say anything though. I simply pulled her into a hug. She laughed and hugged me back while saying "I take it that you are going to follow my advice."

"Yes, I am" I said letting her go. "I needed that, Rose. Thank you. I might not be completely like I was before but I could start trying." I said. "Yes, you could." She told me. "Now how about we go downstairs so the rest of the family can see you."

I nodded and said "You go on ahead. I will be there in a minute or so" She gave me a smile and disappeared. I knew that the second I was completely healed I would be in big trouble. Esme will be so mad at me for putting her through that. Well it was now or never.

I slowly walked down the stairs but hade barely mad it past three steps when Alice attacked me. Her tiny arms were around my waist and she was hugging me tight. I hugged her back knowing how much pain I must have put her in.

"I knew you would come around sooner or later" she told me. "Well, you were right." I told her. She finally let go of me and I made it another step down before Esme attacked me in a hug.

She didn't say anything but I missed you. "I missed you too" I told her. I made it all the way down his time only to come face to face with a pouting Emmett. "Why didn't you want to talk to me?" He asked.

"Because Em," Jasper said "He didn't want to talk to a three year old." That caused Emmett to attack Jasper and then it was like I was never gone.

Esme was trying to get them to stop fighting or at least take it outside so they wouldn't break anything. Rose and Alice were sitting on the couch looking at some fashion magazines. I went and placed myself in front of the TV and started flipping through channels.

About an hour later Carlisle came home from the hospital. We went hunting together and I told him about the talk with Rose. He said that he always knew that she cared but most of all he was glad that I was getting better.

* * *

A few days later

Tia's POV . . .

I loved my power. My power was that I could change any negative thought about me into positive thoughts. It also made people fall in love with me. I used my power to get a guy and I would use them for money and things like that. When I was done with him tell him I no more wanted him and move on. Yes, it is a little cruel but also fun.

My power also came with protection. Like if anybody else's power could somehow find out what my power was. It wouldn't work on me. Say for instance mind reading or future telling. They won't work on me because they would find my power out.

I was searching for a new 'boy toy' when I came across this pixie like vampire at the mall. I pretended to be looking at a pair of jeans when all of the sudden she came up to me and said "Don't buy those. Buy these."

She held up a pair of rhinestone jeans that I knew just by looking at them was more than I can afford. "I can't afford those." I told her, trying to gain her sympathy. I didn't know why but for some reason I thought that I would get my new boy toy out of her.

"That's OK. My treat" she said heading to the billing counter. "Oh, by the way I am Alice and you are?" "Tia," I answered simply. "I noticed you are a vegetarian. Do you have a family?" Sympathy, Tia Sympathy. "No, I umm travel around like a nomad. I just don't feed like one."

"Well then, why don't you come and meet my family. I have a big one. You'll like them, I promise. Just don't get offended if the say something. They are a bit crazy." She told me while laughing.

What kind of family did she have? One full of monkeys. Geez this should be interesting. I pretended to think about it but, looks like she couldn't wait because she started tugging on my arm saying "Please, you have to come." I finally gave in saying "Alright, alright I'll come."

She took me to the parking lot while holding my hand. I wonder what kind of car she had. Considering she bought me 200$ jeans it had to be good. Seriously she doesn't even know me and yet she spent 200$on me.

We went to the end of the parking lot when I saw what kind she has. I was right. It was expensive and the kind that movie starts drive. She had a 911 Yellow Turbo Porsche. "WOW! You drive _that?" _I asked her.

She just nodded and said "Yep, get in." I sat down in the passenger seat and she sped off.

Fifteen minutes later I was standing in front of a huge, four storey mansion. "Come on in." She told me. I just followed behind her to shocked to speak.

I should have known though. I mean with the jeans and the car. She _would _live in a house that should belong next to the _White House. _She took me through the front door where I saw a huge hall. Big enough to be a ball room. It had three leather sofas all in the same chocolate brown color. They were large enough to seat about _ten _people.

There was a wall of books at the back and there was not a space left. I don't think I could fit a magazine in their now for how packed it was. A large TV was positioned in the center of the wall across from the books.

No it was a home theater. There was a football game running now. Suddenly a man with curly dark hair jumped up from the sofa in front of the screen, screaming "No, just take the ball and run man!" He was pretty scary but very cute. Maybe I could snag him.

"Emmett," Alice said "You are going scare her." "Oh, sorry I didn't know that you would bring someone home. I am not the physic Alice." He said to her, she just sticked her tongue out at him.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation. I just let them talk or argue or whatever. Instead I looked at the room again. There were flowers in each corner of the room.

A huge Grand Piano was sitting at the side of the room. It looked elegant and graceful. I wonder who played.

I turned around just in time to see one of the most beautiful vampires descend the stairs. She had blonde hair and in one word she was _gorgeous._ She looked at me and then said, no she _sneered _"Who is _this?" _she asked taking Emmett's hand.

I felt a lot of negative thoughts from her so tried to change them to positive. I couldn't do that though. There was way too much so I let it go. I don't think that I could get Emmett to be my next boy toy either.

He had no negative thoughts for me change. Oh well. Another boy came into the room then taking Alice's hand while she answered the Blonde's question. "This is my friend Tia. I met her at the mall."

"Tia this is Rosalie, don't mind her she hates everybody." Alice said. Wow, that made me feel better . . . not. "This is Jasper, My husband" She said pointing to the by next to her. "Emmett and rose are together too."

I looked at Jasper trying to figure out if he was good enough to be my next 'boy toy'. He had about a million scars on his body. I decided that he was way too intimidating to be my new toy.

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward come down I want you to meet someone." Alice called out in a slightly louder voice than she had been speaking before. Then a blonde vampire that looked like he was in his late twenties and a honey brown haired women trailed down the stairs. She too looked like she was in her late twenties.

"This is Esme and Carlisle" Alice told me. "They are kind of like our parents." I was a little disappointed that they were no more males in this house. Maybe I would not get my next 'boy toy' here.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked her 'parents'. "He's coming" said a velvety sweet voice. I looked up to see a very good looking vampire in his teens like the rest of his 'siblings'. HE had bronze hair and he was . . . he was . . . he was . . . _HOT!_

Looks like I found my next boy. Yay me!

EPOV . . .

I came down the stairs slowly looking at the girl standing next to Alice. She had a strange hair color. It was shade between Blonde and Brown. She was kind of shy I noticed. I tried to red her mind but I came up blank.

Oh no! What did that mean? I stopped walking and this time stared straight at the girl. I had to be able to read her mind. This was impossible. My angel was the only one that could be able to block me.

I realized now that I had a scowl on my face as I stared daggers at the girl. _Edward, stop. That is not nice. _Esme called to me with her mind. _You can't read her mind, can you. _Alice asked me. I just looked at the right once and then the left.

Telling Alice that I couldn't read her mind. I was kind of mad. I don't know why but, I didn't like it. Only my Bella could block me. No one else, it just wasn't right. Only my Bella. Only my Bella.

_I thought so. _Alice thought. _I can't see her future either. _

I walked down the rest of the stairs and sat down on one of the sofas. I let the scowl go now. I saw that the girl was now looking at me curiously. "Looks like brooding Eddie is back. Everyone take cover." Emmett said while laughing.

"I am sorry." I said a bit formal to the girl. "You are just blocking my power and I got a bit angry." I told her. I heard five heads snap up at me and look curiously. They were all worried that this would remind me too much of Bella and that I would go back to moping.

"Oh, is that all" she said. "I am Tia and don't beat yourself up about your power most of the powers which are some how related to my mind wont work on me. It is kind of like my brain doesn't work right."

I winced at that that was what Bella told me when I told her that I couldn't read her mind. "What is your power anyway?" she asked me. "I can read minds." I told her simply. "I can see the future." Alice piped in. "And Jazz here is and empath."

"Well does you and Jasper's power work on me." Tia asked Alice. "Mine doesn't" Alice told Tia "Does yours work on Tia, Jazzy?" Alice "Yep," Jasper said with a satisfied smile.

Tia sat down then with Alice then everyone was getting to know her while I just sat and listened. They all talked for a while but soon everyone went off to do their own work. Only Alice was sitting there now talking with her. I was watching TV without much interest.

"Alice, could you come here for a moment please?" Jasper asked. "Coming" She called back to him. So now that just left me and Tia in the room. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" She asked me.

* * *

**Ohhh! What is Edward going to say what is going to happen in the next chapter. Wait and see. This chapter was SUPER long. Hope you liked it. I know I made Tia look like she is innocent but, she is not. She does play with boys but, she does not think about it all the time. Yet! Please, please, please review!**

**Saracullen**


	9. Chapter 9: The Walk!

**Authors Note: First thing first - Please don't hate me! Second - Bella and Edward will meet in the next two or three chapters. Yay! This chapter will be from both Edwards and Tia's POV. Bella and Edward will be a little OOC in this chapter, just a little not too much. They are OOC because they are just more comfortable with each other now. This is a shout out to one of my friend's! You know who you are. Thanks for reading and telling me how it was. Love you forever.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Q1-Do I own twilight? **

**A1-No!**

**Q2-Do I own Edward?**

**A2-Nope!**

**Q3-Do I own **_**anything **_**related to twilight!**

**A3-Nothing at all!**

**Q4-Do I **_**love **_**Edward?**

**A4-Hell Yes. I love him more than I love myself. And that is saying something considering I love my self **_**a lot! **_

**Now you know folks I own absolutely **_**nothing **_**related to twilight, but I LOVE Edward! I wish I did own something of twilight though but, so do you. So, HA!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Alice, could you come here for a moment please?" Jasper asked. "Coming" She called back to him. So now that just left me and Tia in the room. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" She asked me._

* * *

Chapter 9: The walk!

EPOV . . . . .

"I . . . Umm . . . Sure, why not?" I answered her unsure of why I said yes. I didn't _want _to take a walk with her but, it looks as if my mouth didn't want to listen to my brain. "I will go tell Alice." She said and then darted off. I walked towards the door and waited near the stairs.

I had a bad feeling about this _walk. _I wished my angel was here to calm and to _claim _me. I wouldn't have to go on this _walk _if she was here. Well she is not Edward and its all _your _fault.

I sighed, what I wouldn't give just to _see _her one last time. I ask for nothing else. Just one look will be like fresh air in a wasteland. She was _my fresh air. _Without her I couldn't live. I wondered how long it will take for me too run out of air completely. Not too long, I hope.

Tia came back down then. Since I was mad at her before - not that I wasn't still upset - I never really noticed how she looked. Until now. She had blondish - brown long hair and she was slender and tall. She had on a dark red top that hung off her shoulder on one side and rhinestone jeans. Alice defiantly got to her at the mall.

Soon enough she was at my side "Ready?" She asked me. I just nodded, not wanting my _traitor _mouth to betray me again. She gave me a sweet smile - that almost looked as good as Bella's - and then she took off in a run.

My competitive nature got the best of me and I took off in a run as well. It felt good to run but I wished my angel was on my back, yelling at me for going to fast. A memory hit me when I thought about her while running.

_"Bella, do you _really _want to _hike _to our meadow again" I asked her. Today morning, when I asked her what she wanted to today she told since Charlie has gone fishing that she wants to go to our meadow._

_Now we were standing at the edge of the forest which leads to our meadow _arguing_. She didn't want me to run there with her on my back. She was afraid that she would get sick again. _

_I on the other hand loved it when she clung to me. She would be pressed up against my back, closing her eyes and hanging on to me with all her trust._

_"Bella, please! I like running with you and wouldn't you want to spend _more _time in our meadow. We would get there in a few minutes if you let me run with you." I told her, hoping it would change her mind._

_She bit her lip and then sighed saying "Fine, but only cause you want me to." She told me. A big smile lit my face as I pulled her on my back. "Hold on tight, love" I told her, loving the way her arms and legs tightened around me. "I'm trusting you Edward" she said. I just let out a soft chuckle and took off._

_About half way there - which is is just about two minutes - Bella said "Edward your going to fast, slow down." "Would you rather me slow down so that you will have to wait longer to reach or speed up so that you can get down much quicker." I answered her but, it looks like the thought of going any faster didn't appeal to her. "Maintain the same speed please" she whispered and if possible hung on tighter. _

_We reached the meadow about a few minutes after that. I slowed to a jog and then stopped in the middle. She had other plans though, she jumped off me and when I turned around she looked like she was dizzy. _

_Her hands were on her knees as she bent forward to help her feel better and I like the idiot I am said "did you forget to close your eyes?" She looked up at me then and slapped my arm. _

_"Stupid, Volvo owning sparkling vampire!" She mumbled while laying down on the grass. I quickly took my spot next to her and pulled he on top me. "Why does every one have a problem with_ _my car?" I mumbled mostly to my self. _

_She just laughed her beautiful laugh and gave me a kiss on the cheek, I looked at her with a pout on my face and she, after seeing that, smiled and pressed her soft lips to my stone ones._

The memory stooped there to my disappointment I wanted more. After this walk I would go home and play all my memories in my head again. That was when I remembered that I was on a walk with Tia.

I reached the clearing then and stopped waiting for her arrivalShe reached the middle of the clearing a few moments later. It was not as beautiful as _our _meadow but it was close.

"Man, you are fast?" She said coming up behind me, while panting for air even though it is unnecessary. It was just a silly human trait that almost everyone had. Even me.

"I said a walk man, not a _race_." She said while she went to the middle of the clearing to sit down. "Well are you going to sit down or not?" She asked me, baffled that I not sitting yet. 'Not' I wanted to answer but instead found it more polite to not say anything. I sat down a few feet away from her but that was close enough for me.

"You look like you are going through depression." She said, scooting closer to me to my disappointment. Was it that obvious that I was depressed? Oh well, I guess I didn't really care weather or not people knew if I was sad or not. Nothing will make me _happy _again though. Sure, I could pretend to enjoy myself like my life has meaning. But in truth it doesn't have a meaning. My life was boring and plain and just . . . _Lifeless. _My life was _lifeless._

My life had colors before. They were dull but, they were still there. Then my angel came into my life and all the colors got brighter. When she was no longer with me, my life turned black and white. _Nothing _could bring the color back in my life except my Bella. _Nothing! _

She is _not your _Bella. You may be hers but she is not yours. Not anymore, at least.

I didn't believe that my love was dead. She was somewhere in this world or was. Even if she wasn't dead that time I went to her funereal, she would be now. No one could live for a hundred years, unless they were a vampire, but I refuse to believe that this soulless fate found her.

Who am I fooling? Everyday I believe that she was . . . that she _is _alive. Everyday I hope that I could see her again. _Everyday. _If she was like me now there was a chance that I could see her again. Wasn't there?

My ang . . . _Bella _couldn't be dead. She had to live and if not here now she had to be somewhere. I searched for her for almost twenty years. I was never with my family at that time. They convinced me that if she wanted to be found she would have been by now.

I knew for a fact that she was alive possibly even _happy_ wherever she was. She might have been happy with someone. Or maybe she _is _happy. Even now anger boiled up in me, thinking that she was or _is _happy with someone else.

Thinking of another _man's _arms around her burned like poison in my heart. I didn't want _anyone _else touch her let alone another _man. _I am her lion and she is my lamb . . . _Was _Edward, she _was _your lamb.

Hopefully, she didn't find another vampire to love. There was room for only one vampire lover and that was _me. _Only _me! _

"You have been staring at _absolutely _nothing for about five minutes."'I heard a voice say to me. I then remembered that I wasn't alone. I looked at Tia and felt a surge of anger rush trough me, at the fact that she wasn't Bella.

I wanted to see Bella not her. Stop being so selfish you haven't even gotten to know her. I didn't think that i could stop being selfish only thoughts that were in my head was - I love you Bella . . . I miss you . . . I love you . . . I want you!

TPOV . . .

God! What is with his moping around all the time? I can _only _do _so _much! I felt his vibes for a long while. I realized how messed up he was. Oh, well the more the better. He'll be around a lot longer for me to play with. No one said I had to be nice.

I slowly started to manipulate his vibes, all of them were not bad. Just _a lot _of them. "So, tell me about yourself? How did you turn? You seem too nice to have asked for it or something like that." he told me. Good now I knew that it was working. Oh and yes I was _nice_ indeed. Nice enough to use him to have some fun!

I was going to give him my most common story because it earned me sympathy. "I was at home once when this _lost _man showed up on our doorstep." Lie, I was in the forest, when this stupid lustful man showed up. " I was seventeen or eighteen at the time. He claimed he was lost and my father was kind enough to let him in." Another lie. He was just too hot to resist and I was lustful enough to go back to his place for some _fun. _

Don't get me wrong I got my _fun _but then he told me what he was. I _asked _him to turn me so I could be immortal and have _fun _the way he did. I been having _fun_ ever since then. It's been working out great for me.

Now back to my lie. "He kept up his pretense for a while though but, suddenly he jumped up and attacked my mother and then my father. He claimed he was to full to drink me as well so he decided to turn me for his so called _coven_." Yeah right! He taught me how to get boys and then took off. Although I was ok on my own some support would have been nice. But, Whatever!

" He wanted me only if I had a good extra ability. He spent the first few years helping me with my new born phase and the next six years trying to see if I had any good talent. When he found that I didn't have any he was planning on killing me. I ran away from there." I was so good sat lying now I bet I could start sobbing, but that would just be too much.

" It has been nearly fifty years now. I can still see him killing my parents . . ." I trailed of at that part. I saw him shudder once and then he pulled me in a hug. Yes! I'd have him in bed by no time.

"I know what it feels like to loose your parents." He said with ancient sadness in his eyes while pulling away from the hug. Then his face took on a whole new level of pain. "In fact I know what it feels like to loose almost _everyone _you love." Ahhhh! He had love-life problems. That's why he was always so _mopey._

Oh well, he will just be more fun to play with. "What do you mean?" I asked him out of general curiosity. "Nothing much. I fell in love and she died. End of story." He said flatly. He had so much pain in his eyes and his voice that even I almost felt bad for him. _Almost. _

"Yeah, sometimes life just hates you like that." I said, one of my old 'toys' said that once. Edward didn't answer me but instead sent more vibes towards me to change. Yay!

"Well I haven't fell in love yet so I can't tell you anything about that part of my life." I told him. I just _had _to get that point across. I'll seem _so innocent _after that was true . . . In a way. I hadn't fell in _love _yet, but hey who needs love.

"I guess you don't have to find out the hard way then." He said, the ancient sadness returning in his eyes. Although he tried to hide, it was just too much to hide completely. Find out what?! I thought to myself "What exactly do I not have to find out the 'hard way'. "That if you don't deserve something, don't go after it."

Woah! Where did that come from. I thought we were talking about love, I am pretty sure we still are. He is seriously _messed up!_ Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers although in this case I was the chooser. He was just too HOT to pass up.

I could go to jail if I let him go. Hehehe!

"I guess I just need comfort or something." He said. There was my chance. Just the right number of vibes and a well spoken line. "I could give you comfort" I said while leaning in to kiss him. "No!" I heard him whisper and then I pressed my lips to his and pretended I didn't hear his protest.

* * *

**Ohhhhhh! What is Edward's Reaction going to be. Do you want it to be Edward's POV next or Tia's! Tell me through your reviews. I need 50 reviews if you want me to post the next chapter.**

**CHALLENGE: Can you reach 60 reviews. **

**Saracullen**


	10. Chapter 10: A Kiss Of Love?

**Authors Note: Hey, I am currently at a party for five year olds. Argh! I am writing on my phone while they are playing games. I **_**so **_**needed something to do so here I am! Now to tell you the good news - REVIEWS! I got 60 reviews last time I checked, YAY! You guys beat the challenge. Someone gave me a review and I couldn't write back cause he/she was a guest so I will write here and hopefully he/she is reading this. Ok so he/she wrote something like 'Edward isn't even manly. Girls**

**keep getting to him. First Tanya next Jessica and now Tia.' Ok that is not **_**exactly**_** what he/she wrote but something like that and being in **_**love **_**with Edward I need to defend him. So this would be my reply - Edward never let Tanya get to him. He told her in a very nice way that he doesn't return her feelings. He would not let her say anything to manipulate him. Just cause he couldn't reject her harshly that doesn't mean that he isn't manly. He is just too good a person to do that. With Jessica he heard all the things that she wanted to do or say in her mind and he couldn't do anything about it because it would give away his secret. Now for Tia he is not very stable because he lost the meaning of his life. He is not the same. It happens when you loose someone you love. Plus her power is like that. She just doesn't have a heart to use it for good. So Edward is not weak just a little messed up. He will be better when Bella comes back into his life. Promise - Now on to the wonderful **_**kiss. **_**This chapter will be from Edwards POV moments before the kiss.****You ready? Here goes -**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"I could give you comfort" I said while leaning in to kiss him. "No!" I heard him whisper and then I pressed my lips to his and pretended I didn't hear his protest._

* * *

Chapter 10: A kiss of love?

EPOV . . . . .

"I guess I just need some comfort or something" I told her and I did need comfort, I needed the comfort of knowing my angel was _happy _when she was alive_._ With someone else or single or anything. My angel just needs to be happy.

"I could comfort you" I heard Tia say. I turned towards her then and I noticed she was leaning in to . . . _Kiss _me. Oh no, I didn't want this to happen. "No," I whispered so low I could barely hear my self, then her lips pressed onto mine.

I sat there shocked for a moment. The last person who I have kissed - who has _kissed_ me was Bella. Now, this _girl_ - Tia - was kissing me, this was . . . wrong, but moments later I found myself kissing her back.

Kissing her _back?_ What is _wrong _with you Edward? Bella, Bella, Bella! After that thought I instantly pulled back, turned around and ran. I ran as fast as I could, wishing I could run even faster though. I heard _Tia's _- her name was a snarl in my mind - footsteps behind me.

I wonder if Alice has seen this, wait she couldn't see anything related to Tia for some unknown reason. Great! Just what I needed! By my rambling I reached my house but instead of going through the front, I went to the side of the house which has my window on it. Moments later I found my self running up the side of my wall and jumping into my room.

How could I have let that happen? How did I let my self kiss her _back?_ How . . . I . . . What? There were no more coherent thoughts in my mind. Just self-hatred and disgust. I haven't kissed another girl since _Bella _and now I was just kissing some girl that I barely knew.

She was kind of pretty though and she _was _a good kisser but, not better than my Bella though. Argh! What am I saying, I couldn't fall in love again, I couldn't move on. I loved _Bella, _not anyone _else. _Right? I didn't know anymore, that's for sure. I loved Bella I will _always _love Bella but, could I love someone else too? Could I _move on? _No it is _impossible to move on. _

I had to talk about this with Tia but first with Alice. Fortunately, seeing me call her she bounced her way up to my room. She stood in front of me with a worried expression on her face. "What do I do ?" I moaned to her. "Well," she started "you could start by telling what happened as I didn't see anything that happened. "

"I . . . Uh . . . Umm . . . I" I stuttered out. God, what do I say that she kissed my and I kissed her back? Should I ask her if its right to move on or should I just not tell her anything? No, I can't do that. She is the only one that will understand.

"Well, Edward are ya gonna tell me or not?" She asked me her voice laced with worry and irritation. "I was in . . . _We _were in a meadow and we were talking. She was telling me about her past and then somehow we ended up talking about _my past._" Come on Edward tell her. "We were talking about . . . About how it . . . Feels to loose someone you love and i said something like I just need comfort and before I knew it she was like i could give you comfort and then she suddenly leaned in to . . . Umm kiss . . . Me." I looked up to see her gasp and she was suddenly in my arms hugging me and saying "what happened after that? What did you do?"

What should I tell her that I betrayed Bella or that I . . . That you what Edward? That your falling in _love _again? You know that wont happen. Ever.

"Well I . . . found my self . . . Kissing her. . . Kissing her back." I felt Alice's hands tighten around my waist. "But, then I remembered Bella and so, I pulled back and just . . . _Ran." _

I hugged her petite form closer to me not knowing what else I could do. "Did you talk to Tia yet?" She asked from under me. "No,not yet." I said while letting her go. "Well, then that's what you should do . . . For now." She said, heading to the doorway. "Edward, don't think too much about this. Just do what makes you feel happy. You _deserve _to be happy because you have been heart-broken for over ninety years. So if _she _makes you happy, that's good, because it's time to move on."

She left me like that, sprawled on my bed. Oh, yes I got a bed. I found it more comfortable to read or relax or anything with a bed in my room. What am I saying? I bought it because it reminded me of _Bella. _Everything does. Stop stalling Edward. You have to talk with her.

I got up from my bed in human pace and made my way down the stairs. Everyone was in the living room now. Just when I needed privacy! That is the one thing I rarely get and when I do it's ruined by some silly girl. That's not nice Edward. She helped take some of the pain away.

No, wait! She took _most, _if not all my pain away. How did she do that? Was it _another _sign telling me that I should be with her. No, you shouldn't be with her. _She _isn't Bella and you can only be Bella's. Although the pain I could live without, maybe I should give Tia a _chance?_

What no! Where are all these thoughts coming from. Argh, Edward get your head together.

I reached the end of the staircase and made my way to the hall.

_You are such an idiot! _Came Rose's voice in my mind. _What did you do to the poor girl? She is so upset, plus she is trying to hide it. Why Edward? Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid. _

I ignored her and all the other thoughts trying to get in my head. I only had one thing on my mind at the moment - the words that I have to say. I looked up to see that everyone in the room was looking at me, but then again I only thought of one thing.

"Tia, may I talk to you, please" I asked her, while she looked up. She was the only one who looked _down _when I entered the room. I heard thoughts of shock from everyone in the room. Well everyone whose mind I _could _read.

She hesitated for a moment and then whispered in a low voice "of course." After hearing her answer, I headed out the door indicating that I wanted to outside where it would private and quite and also so that we were alone.

Once I thought that we went far enough and I couldn't hear my family's thoughts anymore I stopped and turned around. She was standing a few feet away from with her head down and before I had the chance to speak she started "I am sorry that I kissed you." She whispered in an angelic sweet voice which was as pleasant as the shooting sounds of _my _angels heart beat.

It has been so _long _since I have seen her. It really felt like she went out of life _yesterday. _The pain took a fresh swing at me, hitting me from all sides. Great! Just when I thought I was healing.

I let my eyes roam a round while telling myself to be polite. Focus Edward, focus on the situation at hand. I looked up just as Tia spoke again "it was a mistake and it won't happen again"she said in a sad voice but, I could tell that she was trying to hide it. Why did _her _words and _her _sadness hurt me. Simple Edward, you caused it. No, no! That isn't the answer.

The kiss should have meant _nothing _to me but, in the end it did mean something. What does this mean? Argh! Why can't I figure anything out anymore. "I won't kiss you until I know _if _you _want _me too, but you should know I really, really like you." She said while I was rambling.

I was still rambling in my mind when something she said hit me. "'I really, really like you"' Oh, no! She just met me though. How could she like me already. Simple, it is just as you like her already.

What?! No, that isn't true. I . . . I . . . Where did that _thought come form?_ What is wrong with you. Suddenly I heard a million word in my head.

_There will be someone else. There has to be. _Esme said this to me on our way to my Bella funeral. _Just be happy. _Alice told me this just a few minutes ago. _Edward will fall in love again. He will have to have someone in his life, everyone does. _I heard this in Rose's mind a few years ago. I remembered a conversation I had with Carlisle.

_"I don't deserve love Carlisle! No one ever said I do." I told him for what what felt like the hundredth time. "That's the thing about love son, no one ever deserves it but we all get it anyway."_

Am I getting a second chance in love? If not for yourself Edward do it for your _family. _All they think about is how they want to see you whole again. Do it for them.

I am already liking her so, basically I won't be lying about my feelings to her. I would just develop them completely later on, right? No, this is wrong so wrong! I couldn't do this to her. Could I?

I was thinking of this when another memory hit me.

_"Alice, how will three questions tell me if I am in love with Bella or not?" I asked her. She though I was in love while I thought she was crazy. _

_"Shut up Edward. Ok, question one- Think about Bella with another man. How does it make you feel?" She asked me with a desperate tone. Oh what the hell! Why not give it a try. _

_I closed my eyes and as I often did, I thought about the beautiful girl named Bella, but this time with another mans arm around her. _

_This man had no face but just the arm around her waist made me want to rip it off. It made me want to hunt him down and tell never to touch my Bella again. _

My _Bella where had that come from. And this emotion it was the same one I felt whenever I thought about that vile Mike Newton trying to get Bella to be his girlfriend. What was this emotion? I doubt I have ever felt this before._

_"Ok next question!" Alice's voice came bringing me from my irritating daydream. "Do you think Bella is the most beautiful being on this planet?"_

_Did I? Yes I did! I closed my eyes again and thought about her beautiful heart shaped face, warm chocolatey eyes, Long brown curtain of hair and her clumsy little slender body. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen and that included Rosalie._

_"Alright Edward, last question. Do you think you can spend two days locked inside a room with just her?" She asked, hope in her eyes and voice. I didn't even need to think about this one. I could spend _forever _looking into those chocolate filled eyes of hers. What did this mean? That I was in _love? _Who knows? Maybe I am. _

I answered each on of those questions but instead of Bella with Tia. I thought about another mans arm around her. It made me feel kind of sad though not completely jealous. I thought about the way she looked and just moments ago I compared her to _Bella _so yes I thought she was pretty_. _I thought about spending two days alone with her in a room and the thought made me smile.

I looked at her noticing that she was looking at me with a confused expression on her face. "You should know Tia, I really really like you too." I told her. That was it no going back. I couldn't now and for some reason I didn't want to. She gave delighted squeal and jumped in to my arms. I knew that she was going to try to kiss me so, I had to act fast.

"Whoa! Slow down there tiger." She took a step back and said "sorry". "That's ok," I responded "but . . . We have to take it a little slow. Alright? Just give me some time and as soon as I am ready I will announce this to the family." "Alright" she said in a small voice which made me pull her back into my arms.

"Does this mean that we are _mates?" _She asked shyly and I didn't have the heart to say no and truthfully I didn't want too. "Yeah, I guess so." I told her. The smile on her face widened and she said "Wow I have a mate. After all this time. Who would've thought that this would ever happen?"

I laughed and said "let's get going back home. " she nodded looking a little nervous. "Do you not _want _to go home?" I asked her, myself worried now. "That's not it. It's just that your family may not like me and what would they think if you asked if I could stay there with you. I mean what if they say no. What would I do? I know that you won't leave them. How can you? They're your family!" She said, looking down.

"Shhh, don't worry everything will be fine. Ok?" I told her "everybody will like you. You are amazing. I'll give you some tips, you can get Alice hooked on by talking about shopping and if Alice likes you so will Jasper. " I told her. She looks like she was making mental notes and I felt like laughing but when I saw the frown in the middle of both her eyebrows I looked away because it reminded me of how Bella looks when she is concentrating.

Even now I missed Bella. When I just told someone else that I liked them. No time for mourning now Edward. Instead I though about continuing my ' tips' for getting my family to like Tia. "Try making a bet about video games or anything actually with Emmett and he will like you instantly, but only if you let him win. Otherwise she will have a pouty face for days and he will be demanding rematches from you until he _wins." _She had long and good laugh at that. Hey, what can I say, Emmett make us all laugh.

"Please continue" she asked me and for some reason I couldn't say no. Not that I wanted to of course but still. "Carlisle and Esme have no reason to dislike you so, they are already like you. Just don't break their trust and before you know it they will love you. " I wanted to add more like 'but if they know that we are together now they will take you in as their own daughter' but didn't think it was appropriate.

She just nodded at this and then said in very quiet voice " and Rosalie what about her?" Argh! I was hoping that she wouldn't bring up that particular family member. "Well umm . . . You see she is just . . . Kind of like that. She doesn't speak to anyone or anything with someone she doesn't like." I looked up at her face to see that She was worried. "Why doesn't she like me?" She asked me her voice full of sorrow.

"Well even if she liked you before she won't like you now." Gosh! Edward you are such an idiot. How the hell is that going to make her feel better. "Why not?" She asked me her voice going an octave higher. "Because she is just jealous! Don't worry." I said trying to make up for my previous mistake. "Jealous. Rosalie is jealous of _me?" _She asked sounding proud but scared.

"Well not yet but she will be?" I said, not making sense to even myself. Stop confusing the poor girl edward. "I don't . . . Umm never mind" she said. Why did she not tell me. Did I do something wrong? "Please continue. You can't leave me hanging like that. "Well . . . I umm wanted to ask you what you meant by what you said about Rosalie but then I thought that you might think I'm dumb so I just didn't finish."

Why would I ever think she is dumb. "Why would I ever think you are dumb?" I asked aloud this time. "I don't know . . . I guess I'm just kinda of insecure." Why did I find that kinda sweet. "Don't worry! You won't have to doubt me in anything. I'll be the best boyfriend ever. Trust me." I told her and it looks like what I said was the right thing to say because I got a glorious smile in response.

"Ok she said back to the original topic." She said in a serious tone. "Well the thing is Rosalie is kind of selfish so she will be jealous that I want to instead of her." I said, gauging her reaction. "What? Why?" Was all she could say. "Don't worry she likes me only as a brother but she is upset because her _beauty _haven't effected my like other men." I said hoping that this topic would end here but it looks as if Tia has something more to say.

"Do you think Rosalie is beautiful?" She asked me in a quite voice. "Yes, I do" I said and saw her frown. Little did she know that I wasn't done yet. "Wait I wasn't done yet. Yes, Rosalie is beautiful but not as beautiful as you." I said loving the smile on her face.

Returning the smile, I turned towards my house and prepared my self to tell my family that I have started to move on. How was I to do this. I haven't moved on completely. Don't give up hope now Edward. You just promised that you won't give Tia anything to doubt you on. Just tell them.

So, I took a deep breath, held onto Tia's hand firmly and went up the stairs and through the front door. Ready, to start all over again.

* * *

**Hey, for those of you who didn't get all over again meant that he has to introduce his girlfriend all over again. Anyways, I hoped you all liked this chapter. It was extra-extra-long. And also can you please try not to virtually kill me, because what I did with Tia and Edward is **_**very very very **_**important for future chapters. Oh and just to let you know Edward kept changing his thoughts of Tia because Tia was using her power on him. You might also ask why Tia seems so innocent, don't worry though she is not. She just a sheep in a wolves costume. Bella will be in the story soon. I promise! Just to remind you we are 96 years into the future. So the year now is around 2096. And now that everyone is happy - happy. we can spoil it by letting Bella and the Cullen's meet. So yes they are going to meet within the next two or three chapters. Please Review! You know you want to. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Past Or Not!

**Authors Note: Welcome readers! Hope you haven't forgotten me. I ended up going on a long trip. A surprise from my parents and I had no access to Internet, but that doesn't mean I didn't have my laptop. So I have the next two or three chapters ready and so I will post one each day and try to get the rest finished up soon. Sorry again! Anyway, This chapter will be in Edward's POV and then in Tia's POV then Alice's POV and at last back to Edward's POV! - I know confusing. Hope you love it. See you at the bottom! **

**IMPORTANT: I know that most of you hated the last chapter and to tell you the truth so did I, but once Bella comes back **_**everything **_**changes. She will be back in the next chapter. 'Sides what happens to Tia is completely worth it. She deserves a good ass-kicking. So, if you be just a little more patient you will get what you want. **

**REQUEST: Anyway I have a request to make - I want to read a good jealousward fanfic. You know one where Edward gets jealous. So, if you know one please tell me. Also, please tell me if you know any really, really funny twilight fanfic. All canon pairings, No all human fanfics and not to much OOC, preferably not at all. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Listen, People! We have been over this a million times. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO TWILIGHT! S.M. Does!**

* * *

_Previously: _

_So, I took a deep breath, held onto Tia's hand firmly and went up the stairs and through the front door. Ready, to start all over again._

* * *

Chapter 11: The past . . . Or not!

**EPOV . . .**

As soon as I entered I looked around at all of my family's faces and noticed a few things. Firstly, that they all somehow knew what was going on before hand. So basically, they were staring at me to see a smile on my face, for the first time in 90 years. Second, they were _all staring _and they were not even trying to hide it. They were just looking at me while I looked back at them. The third was that, all their thoughts are the same. _Smile, c'mon, smile! Please! _Looks like they were just a _little _eager to see me smile.

Instead of playing around with them, like I originally planned I, just gave in and smiled. I could see the happiness on all of their faces. There was so much of _hope _on their faces and their thoughts too. I realized just how much pain I put my family in for the past 90 years. "Why are all of you looking so happy? And why were you staring at Edward? And am I supposed to be so confused?" Tia said breaking the comfortable silence. Well, at least to me it was comfortable.

"Well, you see Tia . . . Umm the thing is that . . . Umm." I tried to explain but didn't know how to explain it because I didn't know how they knew myself. Well I was going to give them a piece of my mind . . . "Oh grow up, Edward!" Alice said and then looked at Tia with an evil smile. "We know what's going on between you two. We know _everything_." Alice added at the end in a know-it-all voice. "How?" Tia asked a little embarrassed and confused at the same time.

Alice looked at me, to Tia and then back to me. Noticing the look I have her, she started slowly backing away while I approached her with a menacing expression. "Alice, would you like to explain?" I asked. "Well you see Edward, since I couldn't _see _what's going to happen and I _knew _that something was going to happen I just had to know what and I couldn't wait and I might have . . . Kinda . . . _Eavesdropped_" While she was saying this, she was still backing away while I was slowly coming towards her.

"That explains how _you _know, not how everyone else knows." I said, waiting for her to explain further. "Well, when you made the decision to come home, I . . . Umm . . . I ran back? And . . . Umm . . . I" she stated, but got worried seeing my expression near the end. I realized that she had stopped moving, while she was talking with me because now, her back was against the wall and I was less then a foot away from her.

"And what Alice?" I said in a evil tone. I was just playing around with her. I couldn't get this mad with her no matter what she did. I scratched the lower part of my left leg with my right leg and immediately felt my brothers relax. It was a code we used, whenever we wanted to fool around.

She though, had a mixture of irritation and fear plastered on her face. "And I came home and gave them a play-by-play?" She said uncertain. I read her mind saw that she was telling the truth, but anyhow it didn't matter to me much. I was just in a good mood for the first time in over ninety years.

I realized the amount of tension in the room and just how uncomfortable Jasper was. So I decided to let my act up. I closed the distance between us and pulled her into a hug. "How long did you think I could be mad at you, huh?" I asked. Silly Alice. She didn't answer so I took a small peep into her mind, hoping she doesn't _see_ my decision.

_He was . . . Fooling around with me. Well, I hope he is listening to me now. If you are well then you better run, because toying around with me is never a good idea. _

After hearingthat thought I took off running. I passed a surprised looking Tia on the way and noticed the confused expression she was wearing. So, I said "If I survive this I will explain it to you" by the time I finished this sentence I was already near the forest, though I knew she could hear me.

I looked back expecting to see a angry Alice close on my heels, but what I saw was completely different. I stopped in my tracks and shook my head a little. Well, then. Two can play at that game. I thought as I ran back to the house.

"Alice," I said as I walked through the front door. "That was not fair. How could you just set me off running and not come after me?" I asked. I didn't even realize that she wasn't coming after me until I looked back. Suddenly she burst out laughing saying "I could because it was funny watching you run for your life from _nothing!" _And she started laughing again. Before, I knew it the whole family was laughing. Even Tia.

I just put a pout on my face and went and sat by Tia. Alice bounced her way to me and jumped in my lap, hugging me to her. "Stupid Edward!" She said. "I swear you get upset over the silliest things." "Yeah, well" was my amazing response. She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and turned to resume her place next to Jasper.

I looked next to me and saw tht Tia was looking at the rest of the house. That's when I realized I never finished my 'tour' earlier. Although, I don't think she minded much. I thought about all the times that I sat like this with Bella but, we always had some physical contact. I would at least reach out for her hand. Although, sitting here with Tia was nice, I didn't feel the need to reach out to her, to touch her. I went with my feeling and just sat next to her but, soon after _she _reached out for my hand.

I looked to her and gave her a small smile and turned back to my family, who were all indulged in various activities. Alice and Rosalie were talking about the latest fashion trends, Emmett and Jasper were playing the xBox and Carlisle and Esme were just looking around and quietly talking. Me and Tia didn't say a word to each other but she gave me shy smiles which I returned . . . Without the 'shy' part.

Suddenly alice bounced up and said "I need to go hunting, does anyone wanna come?" I heard Carlisle sigh and Esme said "Alice, honey it is more polite to say '_accompany _me'." Alice looked at them for a moment and then back at the rest of us. "Fine, does anyone want to _accompany _me to a hunting trip." I chuckled and saw Rose roll her eyes. "I would," Tia said. "If that's all right" she added seeing my family surprise. "Sure, why not?" Alice replied and then said "Race you to the clearing." "Good luck with that!" I called after them, heading toward my room. "She almost beat me."

As soon as I got to my room, I plopped down on my bed and thought about the events that occurred today. Tia was . . . I don't know. For some reason when I was with her I . . . Felt like my mind was foggy, like . . . Like I wasn't thinking for my self. All I knew was that I was trying to be happy for my family, if things with Tia . . . didn't work out I would . . . I guess I would have to tell her the truth. God, why does life always play with _me. _

I looked up from my bed to the empty shelves where my books and music collection should be. There was nothing there now. I remember what happened which caused that. The thought put a lump in my throat, it wasn't very pleasant to remember but, the memory hit me anyway.

_I was sitting on the floor in a corner of my room rocking back and forth with pain. Why did vampires have extra good hearing? Why couldn't we have normal human hearing? A car had passed near our house and whoever was driving it was listening to the radio. Looks like life wanted to torture me some more because they were playing 'Clair De Lune' by Debussy. _

_That simple song had me rocking with pain. It reminded me so much of Bella. She was not here anymore to listen to it. She would never listen to any other song or read a book or do anything, because she isn't in this world and it's all my fault. I should have been there to save her, to help her. I didn't even have any sweet or nice recent memory's of her. All I have is the hole that I had in my chest from when I left her. _

_Suddenly, it was too much for me. I don't understand what came over me but I have never felt so angry and so much pain, I stood up gasping for air. I went and knocked down my shelves and watched as every music album shattered and broke, I watched every book be torn and ripped from its binds. _

_I watched as I destroyed all may possessions. Bella has no use of them, so what should I do with them. I didn't have enough though, so I picked up every last price of each album, book and shelf. I tossed everything out the window into one big mess. Then I quickly jumped down, from my window, next to my 'big mess' and struck a match stick. "One, two, three! I love you my Bella" I said and through the matchstick at the pile._

_I just stood there for over an hour watching it burn. I let go of every single thing I had and yet, I don't feel any pain from that. I just feel the pain of leaving Bella. I needed her more than ever now. All the memories, they just kept coming and coming. Like a DVD that keeps running because you don't know where the remote is. After a few more minutes I started running. I didn't know where I was going but Alice didn't stop me so I knew that I was returning._

_I ended up in some cave up-north and I just sat there and did . . . Nothing. I just did nothing. I had no reason to do anything. It was only the hurt and pain which made feel even a little bit alive. Otherwise I would just be a moving rock. The pain was consuming enough that it took me on its own course and I just let it. I did nothing to stop it, nothing to make it go away. Nothing. _

_After about nine days I finally went home but, I was worse than before and I had a feeling that I would only get worser. _

The memory stopped abruptly and I hated those words which I thought while going home. I hated them because I know that they were true but, now maybe things would change. I had stood up and went to my desk, I opened the first drawer in the center and pulled out a framed photograph of my Bella. It was a beautiful picture, taken on a sunny day, in our meadow. She was smiling in a yellow tank top and shorts. They were Alice's choice of cloths. Obviously! I remember how I always loved seeing Bella in shorts and I also remember how Jasper and Emmett loved teasing me by saying I had a thing for 'legs'.

I didn't like anyone else seeing Bella in those shorts. They were my favorite pair of shorts on her and they were meant for my eyes _only_. I smiled at the memory. I was always so paranoid about keeping Bella away from the _prying _eyes of other men.

Sighing, I went downstairs out of boredom. Emmett and Jasper were making a bet to see who could win that stupid racing game. Again! Oh well, it looks like that's going to be my entertainment for the night.

**TPOV**

God, Alice was like a five year old on a sugar high. Seriously she wouldn't stop talking and I actually had to play along.

She kept talking about shopping and how she would have to take me to some kinda super big mall on Saturday. Which is only two days from today. I had other things on my mind and a lot of tasks at hand. "So, what do you think?" She asked, startling me. "About what?" I asked her, a little confused. Well, that's what happens when you don't pay attention to the conversation. Duh!

"I was telling you all the colors that co-ordinate well with each other and I asked if you think it was good." What the hell is that about. I didn't know there were _certain _colors which go together. Looks like she started talking again because a moment later she was saying "Hello, Earth to Tia" I looked up at her with an innocent expression. "What are you thinking about anyway that you are so distracted?"

Oh no, what should I say? Think fast Tia! C'mon c'mon . . . Oh I know, Edward said something about his love life before me. I could use that. I mean, as his _current _'girlfriend' I would want to know about his ex's right. "Well . . . Umm Alice," I started "Could you . . . Umm . . . Tell me about Edward's past?" She looked at me, smiled an said "Is that all? Ok well, he was born in 1901 and he was an only child and . . ." Seriously, is this what she thought I meant by past? Really? "Umm, Alice when I said past I don't mean that. I mean like, you know his _love _life" I asked, putting on the most innocent face that I could muster.

I saw her eyes widen and then it looked like she was focusing on something faraway but, before I could figure out what was going on she snapped out of it. "His _love _life?" She asked me and I just feigned being shy by looking down and nodding. "Don't you think you should go directly to Edward be ask this?" She questioned me. How many excuses do you think I can come up with Alice? I asked her in my mind but to her I said "Well, I am not going to make a big deal out of it and also because I am just a _little _shy." I said.

"Alright, I'll tell you." She said "but there's not much to tell. So anyway, did you know that Edward lost his parents to an illness?" She asked me first. "Yes, he had mentioned it once or twice . . ." I said, trailing off at the end. Was she going to explain further or not? Seriously though, What the hell did this have to with his love life in the past. "So because of that he was so mopey and moody and all." God! Who cares, I am just going to use him for a while and then add him to the list boys I been with. This was sooo the wrong excuse to think of Tia, because I have a feeling it will take a while for her to explain.

I looked up at her waiting for her to continue and let out a groan in my mind when she did. "So anyway, he met . . . this girl like any man would. You know at a . . . At the . . . Umm, park and he knew that she was a vampire so he went to talk with her an before you know it she started to heal him from the pain of loosing his parents and soon he ended up loving her and she too started to love him but, some one had killed her just a few months after they had confessed their love to each other." She looked sad when she said this part. Argh! why are all this people so mushy!

Looks like she wanted to say something because she kept staring at me. Great! Now I needed to show pretend sympathy. I looked at her with sad eyes and she started again. "Edward searched forever for this guy who killed her. He thought it was some jealous ex-boyfriend or something but, he never did find out who killed her and at the end he just . . . umm . . . gave up and now he has been even more upset than before. We are all hoping you can cure him though. So, anyway that's what happened. See I told you nothing much, now do you want to go hunting or not?" She asked me. I simply nodded and thought about what she said, while we were running.

I don't know why but I felt like something Alice told me was wrong, like something was missing. Who cares though, I just wanted him for my own, personal reasons and what was all that talk about him being mopey? He can't be _mopey! _I need him to be _enthusiastic_ _. _Argh! This was getting annoying but, I made a promise to myself, I _challenged _myself that I would get him in bed. If I don't then I will never ever ever use men again. God, I can already feel how good he'll be in bed and that stupid dead girlfriend of his will have nothing on me because after he knows how good I am in bed, he'll be following me around like a lost _puppy. _

I wonder how long it will take for him to get over this mopey phase of his. Who knows? All I know is how to get him in bed and then throw him out. Ha!

**APOV**

I was draining a deer while I though about what I said to Tia. I didn't understand why I thought that I couldn't trust her. She is going to be Edward's mate soon. I can't not _trust _her but, I still couldn't. I felt like she was . . . She was . . . Replacing Bella and I felt like all the nice-girl thing is just an act. I should probably talk to Jasper about this. Maybe he could help me out, or maybe not. I need to trust Edward in his choices. He is just starting to heal and I need . . . I need him back.

I miss my brother. Even before he found Bella he was happy. He still did things, sure his temper did get out of hand at times but, that was just another thing that I loved about him and once he _found _Bella there was barely a time where we couldn't see a smile on his face. He was so happy that he had happiness radiating from him but, then everything changed he lost . . . I can't even think about it. See Alice this is a good thing, so your silly trust problems are just going to get in the way.

I ran off to find Tia and head home. I had enough of thinking to myself. Now, I wanted to just enjoy some time with Jasper. I found Tia just throwing across the carcass of a deer. "All done?" I asked her she just nodded and followed behind me. We were both quite on our run back to the house. All I could think about anyway was Jasper.

As soon as I entered the house I bounded up to Jasper's and my room to enjoy a nice night in his arms.

**EPOV**

"Edward?" I heard Tia call me. I didn't realize that she was back until I heard her call me. I bounded down the stairs and met her. "Oh, there you are." She said "I couldn't find you or anybody else, really." She said with a slightly amused tone. I ignored it though and asked her about Alice. "Did she not come back with you?" I asked. "Oh, she did" Tia said "but she bounded right up the stairs." She said a little sad. "I guess she doesn't like me much." I searched for Alice's mind to see if that was true but I found her with Jasper and so quickly tuned her out. "Don't worry," I told Tia "She was was just anxious to get back to Jasper."

She didn't answer back and so I thought to change the topic. "Do you want to see your room?" I asked her. She looked surprised and I wasn't going to let that go. "What?!" I asked her. "Well . . . Carlisle and Esme they . . . Umm" she trailed off! "Esme is thrilled that you are here and Carlisle couldn't be happier." I told her honestly. "Welcome to the family!" I said, but for some reason didn't feel . . . Right saying that. I let it go and took her upstairs. Her room was on the same floor as Esme and Carlisle room. The third floor.

I showed her to the end of the hallway and said "Well, go on. Take a look." She slowly opened the door and gasped when she saw it. There was a King size bed with hot pink covers in the center and the walls were a light dusty rose color. There were two shelves on a wall where she could store her stuff. "Do you like it?" I asked "Rose and Esme decorated and Alice promised to have your closet stocked by tomorrow." "Oh I love it" she said no she _squealed_ and ran in to look at everything.

"Wow! This is awesome!" She kept saying over and over again. Look like I am going to have to hear this A thousand more times tonight considering that she was still looking at her bed. Way to spend the night Edward. I thought to myself.

* * *

**Phew! That chapter was hard to write! I don't know about you guys but I didn't like this one. I know that this chapter was boring so I will post the next one in a day or two. Promise! Consider this as a filler chapter. Now, to tell you about the next chapter! Ok, It will be in Bella POV. In the next chapter she will be leaving to meet the Cullen's. Don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapter. I can't wait for when Edward and Bella meet. It's sooo close! YAY! If you didn't read the AN on the top please do. Now please, please Review! Please I mean it. **

**With luv**

**Saracullen**


	12. Chapter 12: Insecurities!

**Authors Note: It's here! Yay! Now how do you guys think Edward and Bella are going to meet, huh? Well the answer is below. When they are about to meet i will write it in both Bella and Edward's POV. So it will be the same scenario in two POV. Now, I'm not gonna waste your time so, scroll down! Wow! For once I don't have much to say. See you at the bottom. I'm sure that will be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I am so excited that I don't even care that I don't own twilight!**

* * *

_Quick Recap: (Only on Bella's Life)_

_Bella changed her name to Sabrina. She told Ryder about her past but, never used names only 'he' and 'she's'. She has two powers, a shield and she can create illusions. _

_Mates: Payton - Addison_

_Ryder - Kiara_

_Nicknames: Sabrina - Brina or Bri _

_(pronounced Bree) _

_Payton - Pay_

_Addison - Addi_

_Ryder - Ry_

_Kiara - Kia_

* * *

Chapter 12: Insecurities

4 years later . . .

BPOV . . .

"Happy 100th birthday Sabrina" they shouted. So loud I thought my ears drums might burst. "Is this why you forced Addi to give me a spa day?" I questioned. "You guys know I hate surprises and parties." I said, but before I could get more out Ry said "Bri, sis! Listen, you gotta cool down a little. You're officially 100 years old. Wow that's _old!" _Smack! That's the sound sound we heard when Kiara's hand hit Ryder's head. "Ow! What was that for Kia?" He asked rubbing his head. "_That_ was for being an insensitive _fool_!" She snapped back and came to hug me.

"We have been planning this forever." She said and then added "So, just enjoy it!" Oh no! What did they plan? "Ok, I'll enjoy it _but _it has to be reasonable." I said and they just smiled at me like I was crazy. "And What _is _this so called 'plan'? " I asked "Simple we're, taking a trip." said Addison. That had me even more confused and I think Payton understood from my expression. "Come on." He said "While all these _crazy _people talk among _themselves, _I'll explain everything to you." Payton turned to leave just as Ryder started to say "Hey! What do you mean 'Cra . . ." But it was completely cut off by the sound of kissing. Which I assume Kiara started to get Ryder to shut up.

Their relationship never ceased to amaze. They had the funniest one in the house. Whereas, Payton and Addison both kept to themselves. These thoughts soon led to my life for the past hundred years. We really had come closer like a family. They helped through everything and with all that we had our laughs and fights. Just like a family full of teenagers.

As I walked behind Payton to the family room, I felt some force on my shield and the only person I could think of that would do that is Addison. "Addi," I complained "Stop, please." I said "Please," she said, but gave the word two syllables so it came out sounding like 'puh - lease'. "Lighten up a little. 'Sides I was trying to help you practice your outside power anyway, not your inside one. If it was your inside one then you could complain." My 'outside power' was my shield which meant that when someone other than my family asked what my power was I told them I was a shield. My 'inside power' was my illusion power. I kept that one a secret. No one except my family knew about it. I had to keep one a secret so I would seem normal and not attract attention because of the Volturi. Payton told me they were always hungry for power. He said that he wasn't going to let any harm come to his family and he would do anything to protect them. That was the night I knew that I was officially part of the family.

As we all sat down in the living room I realized that everyone was looking at Payton, so I turned to look at him too. "Ok, Bri, I think I'll clear everything up for you." He said, gave everyone a stern look which said don't interrupt and then he looked back to me. "Here's the thing. Everyone had been bugging me take them somewhere, you know like a vacation, and ever since the realized that your birthday was close the bugging got worse and so I agreed." He stopped there and looked at the rest of the family, who looked they were going to pounce at him if he didn't start talking soon. "Now the fun part is that they don't know where I planned on taking them too. So, when I tell you they will find out as well" he said and stopped again.

After a few seconds of silence Addison screamed "Pay your not playing fair. Just tell us already." We all looked at her in shock. In all my time I don't think I have ever seen her scream like that. "What?!" She asked when she saw our stares. We all just shook our heads and turned back to Payton who was still staring at Addison. "Umm . . . Pay." Ryder said. "I think you might want to continue before your wife kills you." Payton gave his head the slightest of shakes and said. "Ok, umm . . . So I got a call from an old friend recently and when I asked him where I should take you guys he said that it has been almost a century since we have seen him and asked us to come down there for a few weeks. So what do ya say? Should we go?" He asked. "Pay," Addison said through clenched teeth. "You haven't told us who this friend is yet." She said "Oh yeah! It was Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen." He said normally.

My breathing stopped. I lived with these people for the past century and I didn't know that they were . . . That they were . . . They were friends with the _Cullens._While I though of this I could hear Kiara scream of delight and Addison constant 'Yay's' of excitement. I could feel the whole in my chest starting to Rip open again. In the past I have thought about them but I never in a million years thought that I would meet them again. I couldn't do this. There was no way I could do this. Not even in a million years. I may be a vampire now and I may be a hundred years old but I knew that my love for Edward hasn't lessened a bit.

I took a deep breath and said "I don't want to go." That did it. The whole room fell silent and then I heard Kiara voice say "What?! Why?!" She asked. "Because . . . I don't know them and I . . . I don't want to spend our vacation getting to know new people." I said. "Oh, come on" Ry said. "It'll be fun. Trust me! They'll make you feel like family the second you walk through the door." He said, trying to reason with me but, I couldn't see reason anymore not when it came to this. "I have insecurity problems too. So . . ." I trailed off and then added "I'll be in my room."

As I slowly climbed the stairs, I could hear them talking down. "Ry, you go talk to her." I heard Kiara tell him "You connect to her best." "Yeah Ry you go. She'll love the Cullens I know it. She is just shy." Adi said. Little did she know that I already loved the cullen and that I still _do. _"Alright, alright I'll go." I heard Ryder say. By this time I was already in my room. I sat down on my make-up chair and started to comb my hair to calm my self and then I heard a soft Knock on my door. "C'mon in." I said trying to force my voice not shake. Ryder came in and stood behind me. He took the brush from my hands started to comb my hair for me.

"So, Bri about that trip, I . . ." I didn't even let him finish before I said "Don't try to reason with me because I am not going. And that's final." "But why? He asked me putting the brush down. "You haven't even met them yet." He told me. "Give them a chance. "Do you know that I haven't met them yet? I snapped at him. "You _have?" _He asked bewildered. "No, but I don't want to." I told him. He spun the chair around and looked me straight in the eye and said "What is it? What are you hiding?" I looked towards the door and he said "If your worried about them overhearing, don't worry. They left to give us some privacy." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Well this was it. I was going to spill my biggest secret.

I opened my eyes looked at him and said. "You remember I said that I wouldn't tell who . . . Umm . . Broke my heart?" I saw his jaw become strained and he said in a pained voice "Yes . . ." "Well I'll tell you now." I said and saw shock come across his face. He controlled his expression and then nodded. "It was . . . The . . . Cullens" I said and pushed him back so I could sit on the bed. "What?!" I heard him say. "How is that . . . How is that _possible?_Last time I checked all the Cullen men were takin. All except . . ." "Edward." I finished for him. "Ok that's it." He said in a strained voice. "I want the whole story now. I know that you might not want to tell me but I need to know." He told me. "I've known Carlisle and his family for a long time and I don't think they would do something like this." He added sadly.

For some reason that got to me. "You might have known them for a long time but trust me on this I know them more than _anyone._" I snapped at him. I couldn't take this anymore. I bit off more than I can chew. After all this time. I never knew that my past might came back to me. I just . . . I just couldn't take anymore. I fell apart right there, on the floor in front of my bed with my brother standing there and watching me but before I knew it I was in his arms while he kept saying stuff like "Hey, hey, hey! Bri! Cool down! Shhh! What's there to cry about? Come on your stronger than this." But that didnt I kept ignoring it and soon after he stopped talking and just rocked me while I cried. After I calmed down a little he moved me a little so that he could see into my eyes. "Bri I want the whole story, not leaving _anything _out. Ok?"

I just nodded and started my long story. I told him everything. Starting from the day I arrived in forks till the day hr and his family found me. I didn't leave out a single detail nor did I find the need to. He was my family and I trusted him. After listening to everything he said "Well, we got to think of something fast." He looked like he was calculating something in his mind. "What are you thinking?" I asked him then felt a pang of pain rip my chest open again. It was the same line that _he _asked me all the time. "I was thinking of a way that we can all win." What was he planning now? I thought but didn't say it out loud. Instead I said. "What do you mean?" I asked getting more and more confused by the minute. "We'll don't get mad, alright?" He said. "Why would I get mad?" I asked him. Now I was getting scared. What was he planning.

"Well you see everyone is really excited about going 'cuz they all really like the Cullen's and . . . Well I was thinking that I could . . . Umm convince you to use your power to disguise your self." He said, looking at me. "You want me to go there?" I asked him. "I can't believe it. After everything I told you, you still want me to come with you." I was . . . I didn't know how I felt. I was sad and letdown and disappointed all mixed with anger and irritation. "Really, Ryder? Did you not hear a word I just said?" I almost shouted at him. "Whoa! Calm down Bri! That's not what I meant. All I was saying was that you should use your power to change the way you look. I mean your an illusionist." He said again. "You want me to change the way I look?" I asked him slowly. "Yup! We could tell the others that it will help you with your insecurity problems." He told me. "But I still have to go there, right?" I asked.

"Well, Bri that's the point. You'll go to them and they won't even know your there. Problem solved, right?" What? but how was I going to deal with the pain of seeing them again? "I don't . . . I don't want to see them again. I just . . . I just can't" I said. "Hey, listen it will help you too." He said, trying to reason with me. "How?" I asked. "What would I get other than pain?" "You'll find out how you feel about them now and it will maybe help you to get past them." He said in a calm voice. Was he right? Would it help me? Can I bear seeing them again. Was it worth a try? "So, Bri. Are you coming with us?" I took a long deep breath and said "Alright, but . . ." But before I could finish he said in a rather loud voice I might add "Yes! Whoo-hoo!" I love ya Bri." I had to hit is hand to get his attention again. "I didn't finish!" I shouted at him. "Oh, sorry what were you saying?" He asked.

"I said I'll come _but . . . _You have to promise to be by my side and not slip up on front of edward. He _can _read your mind you know and . . . And you have to .

. . Have to convince Pay to let me change my look." I told him sternly. "Alright, alright chill. They'll be back in a few minutes. I'll tell 'em then." I nodded and headed downstairs. We came down just in time because at that moment Pay and the rest came in through the door. Ki rushed to Ry's side and said "Well?" Ryder looked at me and then everyone else and slowly said "She said she'll come." "Yay! I knew you would." Kiara said. "Addi, did you pack your things?" She said and nodded saying "We have to pack Bri's too" Kiara said "Yup,but I think Alice might throw them all out." I looked at Ryder silently asking him to do something about this.

"Wait, guys wait. There are a few . . . Conditions if we want Bri to come with us." Ryder said. "Conditions?" I heard Payton ask. "Well what kind of conditions?" Addison asked. "She said that because of her insecurity problem she wants to change her look with the help of her power and if she slips up she wants to come straight back home. Is everyone okay with those conditions?" Ryder asked, looking around at everyone. "No! Absolutely not. There is no way in hell that's going to happen." Payton yelled. "Why not?" Ryder asked. "Because . . . Because I respect Carlisle and I don't want him to think that my family doesn't." He said his voice getting lower. "If I slip, which I won't I'll explain everything and if he is kind like you say he is then he will understand." I said not wanting this to get more out of hand.

He seemed to be thinking and then finally with a sigh said "Fine but, you and Ryder take _full_responsibility for this." He told me. I just nodded in response. "So Bri, what is the 'new you' going to look like." Kiara asked me. "Well . . ." I said slowly. "I was hoping you would help me with that." "Yay!" She shouted. "Bri, upstairs! Addi you get some model magazines and Bri I thought I told you to go _upstairs." _God she was going crazy. "Ok, ok" I said and bounded up the stairs. While going up I overheard Pay telling Ryder that his girlfriend just hit crazy street. I was so going to use that one against him. I went in to Kiara's room and sat down on her bed. Ten minutes later Kiara matched into the room holding a bunch of make up and hair appliances and Addi was not far behind with magazines overflowing in he'd hands.

"Guys, all this isn't necessary" Ki looked at Me and said "You no talkie, only listen and doing." Then turned to Addi and pointed towards a spot on the table saying "There." Where Addi carefully placed all the magazines. Oh no! The torture begins. Kia went crazy the whole time. She kept making me change my hair color and then my features and my nails. After about two hours later she was done and when I looked in the mirror I looked flawless. I had blonde hair with hot pink and icy blue highlights and my hair reached till my mid-back in slightly wavy curls. My nails were long and painted a shade of black. Kia put me in a dark pink tank top with a swirly design in black on my back and black jeans. I looked pretty _hot _actually.

"Ok, now it's time to show off my masterpiece." Yay, I was being treated like a price of art. She pushed me down the stairs and into the living room where Ryder and Payton were playing some video game which included gun sounds and the constant 'Pow Pow' from both boys. Kia pushed me back out of sight from the boys and pranced they're way to switch off the TV and after she shushed their 'Hey's' and 'What was that for's' she said "Now presenting to you the new and improved Sabrina Parks." Loos like that was my cue to walk in. I entered the room just as she told. Walking 'in style'. She was standing by me literally jumping up and down. "So what do you guys _think?" _She asked them, but they were unable to answer because the were still staring at me. "I'll take that as an 'awesome'. " she said. I just laughed and nodded.

Addi came in the room then tugging a huge suitcase behind her. She took one look at the boys who were now regaining consciousness and gave us a large smile. "Well that's score one for us and zero for them." Addi said. "You got that right!" Kia said. While they said this I was eyeing the big suitcase. "Who's that for?" I asked, pointing at the suitcase. "For you, silly." Addi said. "Okay, if you guys are ready to go then we can leave." Came Payton's voice from behind us. "Sure, just one sec." I said, "They just have to change my suitcase and make it seem like I am going to a friends house and not to a fashion show where I am bringing all the models cloths." I told them my voice getting louder with each word. "Well, sorry sis' but we don't got time." Ry said. "Yeah, Ryder's right we gotta go." Payton said.

"You both are gonna pay for this." I told the girls in the back. "Don't worry about it. Just enjoy." They told me. "Yeah, yeah" I said and followed the boys to the car. "Okay," Pay said "Do you guys want to take two cars or one?" "Two." Was the immediate reply from all of us. "Fine, then me and Addi will take my car and Kia, Ry and Bri take Bri's car." There were a series of murmurs of 'fines' and 'sures'. Then we were all seated and ready to go. Unfortunately for me Ryder was driving my car but I could think about that. I had so much on my mind. I have no idea what to do about my current situation. "Ready?" Ryder asked me. "As ready as I can be." I repliedin an unsteady voice. "Don't worry, what's the worst that can happen?" Ryder said in that care-free tone of his. My breathing started to get faster just thinking about that. "Don't answer, and don't think about it, sweetie" Kia said. I just nodded and tried to calm myself by saying whatever happens this week will be for the best and I can handle everything now. No more weak little Bella.

TPOV . . .

"Hey T-dog! What's up?" God what is with this fool. "Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me _T-Dog?"_I asked him. Does he not get that I have a _name, _which is _Tia. _"Uhh . . . How many time have you told me so far?" He asked. What kind of question was that? "I don't know about _two-million _times." I said sarcastically, going to sit on the couch. "Okay, no what's two-million times ten?" He asked. Wow, for a vampire he could be a little dense. "Twenty-million ya bone-head." He just smiled at me and said "Well there you go. That's your answer. You have to tell me to stop calling you _T-Dog _twenty-million times." He told me like it was totally obvious. "And now to do something about you being mean to me . . . " He thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" I asked completely confused but instead of answering me he just shouted "Edward your girlfriend was being mean to me and called me a bone-head. Tell her not to, please." " Wow, real mature Emmett!" I said aloud but was thinking about something else. The word _girlfriend. _Don't get me wrong, I haven't _changed _into a pathetic insecure looser who wants more than that and stuff I just have my _eyes _on the _prize, _but in order to get what I want, I need to be married to the bronze-haired hottie. He said that he wasn't the kind of guy that believed in _fun_ before marriage. Apparently _everything _below the neck was off limits until the _honeymoon__, _and on top of that lately on all our outings and so called 'dates' I have been getting so many negative vibes, kind of like he wanted to break up with me. About three times I had to change them before he actually did _break up _with me. I have to do this fast otherwise I might loose my chance forever.

"Tia, don't be mean to Emmett and don't call him a bone-head." I heard Edward say in a bored voice as he approached us. He looked at Emmett and said "There you happy now Em." "How come you always make me look like the bad guy, Eddie?" Emmet said with a kid-ish pout on his face "'Cause you are the bad guy _Emmy! _I don't think Tia could do anything to you!" Edward said getting angrier by the minute. "Shut up, Eddie your always wrong." Emmett said and that did it - Edward blasted. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me EDDIE!" He shouted at Emmett. Good luck with that Edward. I thought. I already been down that road. "How many times have you told me so far?" Emmett asked and that completely had Edward confused. "Why would I be counting Emmett"

_Now _that had Emmett flustered. "But, Tia was counting!" Emmett whined. "Ugh! I don't have time for this" Edward said turning to me. Wow! I could watch them argue all day. "I came here for a reason." I stood up and put my arms around his waist and said "Which is?" He looked down at me with a small smile and said "I wanted to know if you would go for a walk with me." He asked. "Sure. When are we going?" I asked. He was about to answer when we heard Carlisle say "Edward, come upstairs for a moment please." "Be ready, by the time I come down we'll leave right away." He said as he headed up the stairs. Great! Now I had to change his vibes again. God would he ever stop trying to break up with me? Maybe, the next time we go hunting together I could where something pretty. The blood will help in his emotions. Man, this was hard, but this guy is worth it.

EPOV . . .

As I headed up the stairs I said "Be ready, by the time I come down we'll leave right away." Once I reached the door to My Fathers Office I gave it two quick knocks and waited. Not that it was necessary I knock but I still found polite. I then heard Carlisle think _Always a gentleman. You can come in Edward. _I ignored the compliment and went inside. "You wanted to speak to me?" I said. "Yes, I was just about to leave to the hospital when I remembered something" he said then looked at the clock and said to him self "Oh my, I have to leave." "What was that you were going to tell me Carlisle?" I asked. "Do you remember the Parks?" He asked me.

I slowly nodded my assurance and he said "Well, they are coming for a visit. They'll be here today at around two o'clock. I wanted to ask you if you could inform the others." "Of course Carlisle. Is there anything else?" I asked "No,nothing else but could you just make sure your brothers _behave _themselves?" He asked me, his expression wary. I gave him one small smile and said "I'll do what I can." "Well that's all I can ask for." He said and stood up collecting his things to leave for the hospital. "Carlisle, me and Tia were planning on going out for a walk do you think that's ok or do you want me to stay back till the Parks arrive?" I asked. "Of course you can go. I should be back before two." I just nodded and headed out.

I was walking down the hallway when I was assaulted with a bunch of clothes. They were all girls clothes that too and they were coming from . . . _Alice's _room. "ALICE!" I shouted "Please tell me why I am BEING PELTED WITH CLOTHES" "Don't shout" Came Esme's voice from downstairs and i rolled my eyes saying in a low voice "Mothers will be mothers." "I heard that." Came earned voice again. Better be careful Edward. I thought to myself not wanting to risk talking aloud again. Just then Carlisle walked by on his way to work and I was still covered in girls clothes. He took one look at me then in Alice's direction, shook his head and said "Alice I want this cleaned up before the Parks arrive" "Oh! Carlisle why? I didn't tell them yet." I told him. "Umm . . . Oops! Gotta go!" He said and then he was downstairs and out the door in a flash.

A very happy, bouncy Alice blocked my way."Theparksarecomingwhydidntyoutellmethereissomu chtodoifyiuwouldhavetoldmebeforeiwouldhavedecorate dthehouseandwhydisntyoutellmebefore" she said while I was peeling clothes of me. "Alice, could you repeat what you said in . . . I don't know . . . Maybe _English. _Please." I told her. Man she could get really hyper sometimes. "God Edward! I said - The-parks-are-coming-why-didn't-you-tell-me-there- is-so-much-to-do-if-you-would-have-told-me-before- I-would-have-decorated-the-house-and-why-didn't-yo u-tell-me- before." "Wow, Alice your like a tiny ball of a lot of energy aren't ya?" I asked her.

She stuck her tongue out at me and I said "When are the Parks getting here?" "Uh . . . At two." I replied and a second later I was pinned to the ground by the tiny ball of energy. "TWO O'CLOCK! They'll be here at TWO O'CLOCK and its already Twelve - thirty. When am I going to have the time to buy new furniture?" She questioned looking at me. "Uh . . . Alice your _not _supposed to buy new furniture just because we have some guests." I told her while pushing her off me and standing up. "Oh go tell that to someone else Edward, because I'm not listening." She said and stood up and. stormed off. Well that's Alice for you. You should never tell her what to do, you'd just get in trouble.

I went downstairs and was met by a very _very _dressed up Tia. She was wearing one of those mini-dresses of hers and a scarf around her neck all in leopard print. "Tia," I started. "We're going for a walk not to a club." She frowned and said. "Do I look that bad?" Where did she come up with that. "No, Tia." I said going to put my arms around her. "You look wonderful, but it just that this outfit is not appropriate for where we are going." I told her. "And where is that?" She asked me "Too the waterfall. So, go put on some jeans, okay?" She nodded and headed up the stairs. I took a deep calming breath and sat on the couch. I would have a good fifteen minutes to myself now. She too that long to get dressed.

I hate this- dragging her along. My whole family know that I am not in love with Tia. I tried to get 'break-up' advice from my siblings but none of it helped. I just don't know how to do this. If my angel was here should know what to do. If my angel was I _wouldn't even have to do this. _Well, that's your own fault, Edward. What I wouldn't give to have her in my arms again. To hear her beautiful voice. To hold her and show the whole world that she is my Bella and that no one else can have her. It hurt. It really hurt and nothing could make the pain go away. Nothing but my Bella. I needed her so much but she was out of reach . . . Forever. I searched for her after her funeral. I refused to believe that she was dead. I looked at every corner of the earth for her. I knew she wasn't dead. I knew that she would be somewhere, probably needing some space or something.

I was away from my family for nearly ten years when I was searching for her. At the end I thought it has been so long she would have surly married and was happy. She might even had kids by that time. I never thought about that though. Just the thought that she had a life with someone that wasn't me pained me. Instead I lived in the memories for nearly fifty years. Playing them over and over again in my mind. Letting me see her face. I closed my eyes now and did the same. I just imagined that angelic face behind my eyelids and felt a small smile on my lips, but then I realized that there was something else on my lips. I opened my eyes to find Tia lips lightly pressing on mine.

I kissed her back for a moment just out of habit and trying not be rude and then said "Are you ready to go?" "Yep, we're going to the waterfall right?" "Yes, that's what I told you using it." The waterfall was a place where me and Tia went when we wanted to talk or relax. "But, we need to get back by two, because we have some guests coming." She looked at me and said " Oh, do I know them?" "No, they are some of Carlisle's old friends. In fact we haven't seen then in almost a century." "Oh, we'll I can't wait to meet them." She said excitedly and then started tugging at my arm saying "Now lets go!" She started out the door and I was close behind her.

"Hey, Eddie do ya wanna race to the falls." Tia asked me turning back. I let the name thing go . . . For now. "No, I rather just walk _with _you." I told her, but the truth was she was almost as fast as me and might even win . . . By a second. Which, I'm sure, would hurt my ego. "No unit just a sore looser." She taunted me. "Am not." I responded back. "Are too!" She said then started dancing around like a chicken. "Fine, lets race." I said and before I could give her time to register what I said I took off running. "Hey, Edward that was not fair." She said and starred running behind me trying to catch up. I soon reached the fall and went and sat down on a rock near the water. It was a beautiful water fall which, when touched the ground flowed into a river.

I hummed a slow tune which came into my mind while I waited for Tia. She didn't make me wait long. "Hey, Edward you just took off like that. How was I supposed to know that you were gonna say yes to the race and then that you would just take off like that?" She said. I laughed at her little ramble and she said "Edward it's not _funny." _"Yeah, sure what ever you say Tia." I said laughing some more. "Well your are gonna pay for that one!" She said in a menacing voice and before I could comprehend what she was going to do she pushed me in the water. "TIA!" I yelled in playful voice. "Now you're going to get it." In swift movements I got out of the water and stood behind her. Just as she was about to turn around I pushed her into the water and jumped in after her.

After a while we both got out and sat for a while on some rocks to dry off. We made small talk and sometimes we would get stuck in some uncomfortable silences. I chickened out for about four times now. God, I was such a coward sometimes. I have to do this. I can't just pretend to be happy for the rest of my life. It's not fair to her. I _have _to do this. "Tia . . ." I started "Yeah" she answered "I need to ta-" but before I could get the words out she "Edward hold that thought. Didn't you say that we need to be home at two?" "Yes, so?" I asked her. "Well, if you're interested the time now is two-thirty." She said "What?!" I said. I looked down at my watch and was surprised to see that it was indeed two-thirty. "Aw man. I promised Carlisle that I would be there in time. We need to get there now." I told her and took off running.

I heard Tia quickly shuffle to her feet and fall in step behind me. Soon enough she caught up to me and took my hand. The whole run took about ten minutes and when we neared the house we slowed into a jog and then a walk, so we'd seem normal. I could her the minds of my family and the parks too. They were all siting on the couch and chatting. We entered the house and realized that there was a new vampire with them, but that's not the only thing I realized. I also realized that I couldn't read her mind. Oh, isn't that just great.

BPOV . . .

The car ride was a long one. The whole ride Ry would see something stupid and make even stupider jokes about it and at about two hours in the ride me and Kia started to say 'Are we there yet?' In that really cute and annoying way of a kid. We kept repeating every five minutes until he got so irritated he turned the radio up high. Me and Kia just laughed for a while pitted him and shut up. We kept getting occasional calls from Pay just to check in and after two more painful hours we finally reached our destination. Ry parked in front right behind Pay. I saw that Addi was jumping up and down telling Pay to hurry up and unload the car already and Kia was just about doing the same with Ry, while I simply sat in the car trying to calm my self down.

Once Ry got all the bags he came to my side of the gave the window a quick rap and said "You've gotta come out now, sis." I nodded at him took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. "Hey, don't worry, sis. Everything is going to be fine I promise. I won't let you get hurt again." Ryder said with full sincerity in his voice. "Thank you." I whispered and placed a kiss on his cheek. He gave me a smile and walked forward and I was right behind him. This was it. I would see the Cullen's and _him_ after a century. Oh my god! What have I gotten my self into. I can't to do this, but you have to. Besides they are not even going know its you.

I noticed that Esme still preferred that airy white color. The house was elegant, with full length glass windows on one side and a beautiful porch with a simple chair to rest in. There was a long garden on either side of the stairs which led to the porch. I then remembered that Esme likes doing gardening work As I was thinking this Payton was stumbling with all the bags Addi and Kia brought with them. Kia didn't have enough space in our car and Pay's car trunk was bigger thus leading him to carry all of Addi's and Kia's bags. You would think that having vampire strength would help but no. That's how many bags Kia and Addi apparently _need._They quickly hurried to the front door and was about to give it a knock when it suddenly flew open and there stood the 'Little know-it-all pixie-like vampire', Alice.

Seeing her just made me realize how real this all was. Could I take it? After a hundred years. After having been through so much. It surprised me how much I actually wanted to go up and hug her and tell her how much I missed her, but I couldn't. While she hugged Kia and Addi she noticed Payton and said "Jazz, come here and please help Pay with the bags." He immediately flew to her side and gave her a kiss in her cheek saying "Sure." In the next moment he was by Pay and taking a few of the bags from him. I realized then I had missed him too. I was not very closed to him when I was a human but all the same I missed him. Forgetting about his little talent to sense my emotions I let myself think freely until I notice tht I was staring at him while thinking. I felt him shiver once and quickly looked at me. He eyes met mine and he looked confused.

I quickly looked away and saw that Esme was coming from around the house, doing more garden work I assumed noticing that she was writing gloves and was carrying a few tools. Don't be rude,Alice! I know it has been ages since you have seen them but that doesn't mean you keep them on the porch." I smiled, same old Esme, I thought to myself then quickly remembered Japer and controlled my self. Ryder took a step forward and was right by his side. I looked at my feet while we slowly walked in to the house. Ryder kept giving me side glances, each time wondering if I was okay. I, embarrassed at the looks I got once I entered the house, purposefully hid behind Ry.

Everyone sat down placing the bags at the side of the sofa, but I just stood there awkwardly by the arm if the sofa. "Sit, down dear." Esme's soft voice said. I gave her a smile and took a seat on the end of the sofa. "I'm Esme by the way and you are?" She asked me. "Sabrina." I answered shyly. I looked around the house a little and the only thing I could think to say was "You have a lovely home." Then suddenly I was hit with a strange seance of déjà vu. That was the same thing I said to her when I met her the first time. The time when he still wanted me. Still _loved _me. I suppressed my self from sighing while she thanked me for the compliment. Suddenly Alice bounced up from where she was talking with Tia and said. " Hi, Sabrina. I'm Alice. It's very nice to meet you." She said this was so much energy that I thought she would burst.

"Nice to meet you too Alice" I said slowly. Trying to ignore the small dagger in my heart when I said her name. I noticed Jasper give me a quick glance from the corner of my and so I quickly regained composure. Alice noticed that I was a little down but quickly started to 'introduce Japer to. She pointed where he was sitting with Pay and Ry. "That's my husband, Jasper over there." She sated and he greeted me with a nod which Isimply returned. Then she turned towards the staircase and said "The blonde is Rosalie and the big _goof ball_ next Rosalie her is her husband Emmett." I looked there to see a very irritated glare and a warm smile. Oh, I really missed Emmett. The way he would always joke around and make fun of me, even though I hated it sometimes I still missed him.

"Guys, this is Sabrina." Emmett was the first that spoke and obviously he didn't think before he spoke, because then his next words wouldn't have been this. "Hey were you a witch before you turned into a vampire because your name is Sabrina and you have blonde hair and stuff. Like in that show 'Sabrina The Teenage Witch.' Oh can you do magic spells too?" I just looked at him, not able to say anything in shock. Same old Emmett I thought and simply said "Nice to meet you too. Emmett" I was about to speak with Rosalie when she shot me a glare and took a seat crossing her legs and grabbing a magazine. Alice sat next to me then and whispered. "Don't mind Rose, she'll warm up to you soon and Emmett is always like that. You'll get used to it soon." She said with a smile and then leaped up saying "Carlisle's home." Just as she said that he walked through the door.

He put his hospital bag down near the door and walked to where we all were sitting. Payton stood up and said "it's nice to see you again, Carlisle." "You to Payton" he said kindly. Then noticing me he asked "And who is this wonderful young lady?" "This is our sister Sabrina." Payton announced. "We'll it's nice to meet." "Yes, you to." I whispered only meeting his gaze for a moment. He then suddenly looked around and thought aloud "Where's Edward? I thought he said he would be home." The knife which I mentioned earlier was at full force and I felt stabbing pains at my chest. It was trying over and over again and I haven't even seen him yet. Just heard his name. I quickly looked at Jasper who was struggling not to make a sound of pain. He gave me a deep look of confusion and worry.

I looked away, trying to calm myself. Which worked a little. I turned my head completely just as Japer went outside through the back door for some fresh air as he told alice. Turning my head though, seemed to be the biggest mistake of my life because the sight I saw caused me enough pain to be on the verge of death. It was Edward holding hands with a girl and a smile on both of their faces heading this way.

* * *

**Whoops! Cliff Hanger! Sorry but I just couldn't help myself. Sorry about the long wait for an update thought. I'll try to get the next update up whenever i can. My stupid laptop hates me I swear. I was happy that I had chapter 12 and 13 down and that's when it chose to break down. It took a while for it to get fixed. They erased everything on it and I was so stupid that I didn't take a back-up of my Fanfic Files. Anyway enough with the excuses. I hope you guys like this chapter. If you did please review. If you didn't please review. In either case just please review. **

**If you don't Review I'll tell edward that you hate sliver Volvos and we all now that, that won't end well. Hehehehe.**

**IMPORTANT: Does anyone know how I can upload chapters from the mobile version of Fanfiction. You guys will get update faster than.**

**P.S: Sorry for the errors I was too lazy to go over them and correct them!**

**Thanks, lots of love,**

**Saracullen. **


End file.
